Naruto X: Book One: Sandy Leaves
by Red Rellik
Summary: Takes place in the future and follows a young man who's dream is to take over his clan after his father passes away. Follow Shinjin Yamamoto as he tries to uncover what happened to his clan, get his revenge and grow up far from his home, The Hidden Sand Village, in The Hidden Leaf Village.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome The Black Sand Nomads.

The Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village watched his pupil train hard in the desert waist land on the out skirts of his village. The young boy was only 7 years old and was already on his way to becoming a great Hidden Sand Shinobi. He had dark red hair very similar to the way that the Lord Kakage wore his. He as tall as your regular 7 year old, yet he held in a way that he made himself seem taller.

"Shinjin." Gaara said breaking the young man from his training. "I think that is enough for the day."

"But Lord Kazekage," Shinjin pouted as he began to walk towards Gaara, "I almost have the "Black Sand Dragon Jutsu" down!"

Gaara laughed silently as the young boy began to make the hand signs for his clan's signature Jutsu. "Your father would have my head if you were late for dinner Shinjin. Now, go clean up and I'll walk you home."

"Yes Lord Kazekage." Shinjin said as he bowed his head and rushed into the Kakage's home to clean up.

Gaara smiled as the little boy ran and jumped into the large home. He turned and looked out to the smoke that was coming from the out skirts of the village. The Yamamoto clan was the fiercest clans of assassins in the entire Hidden Sand Village; the entire Clan was famous around the wind kingdom for their famous "Black Sand Jutsus". Not even Gaara himself could use the dangerous Black Sand that the Yamamoto Clan has mastered.

"I'm ready Lord Kazekage!" Shinjin yelled as he ran from the Kazekage Mansion. "Same time tomorrow Lord Gaara?"

"Why not spend tomorrow with your father." Gaara said as he and Shinjin began to walk towards the outskirts of the village. "I'm sure he would enjoy the heir of his clan, and his only son, to spend some quality time with him."

Shinjin smiled as he and Gaara approached his Clan's camp ground. His father, Inchin Yamamoto, was standing by the largest tent and talking with other members of the clan. Inchin wore the clan's symbol, two triangles placed in a diagonal angle over a crescent moon, embedded on his dark jacket. He had dark black hair, typical of the main blood line of the Yamamoto to heirs. He held a large gourd at his side along with many small kunai knives, across his back was a slender black katana that was passed down from the head of clan to their heir. Inchin was a tall slender man, like most shinobis of the Hidden Sand Village, and was built up strong, his muscles seemed to strain under his slick black outfit, and like all members of the Yamamoto Clan he wore a heavily bandaged right arm. Inchin was not technically a shinobi of the Hidden Sand Village, in fact none of the Yamamoto clan was, and they were allowed to wear the head band of the village but were not in fact shinobis. Inchin, if his skills were ranked, would be that of an ANBU Black Ops shinobi.

"Father!" Shinjin yelled as he ran towards Inchin. "Training went well today father."

Inchin smiled as he picked up and spun his son. "That's great Shinjin!" He placed Shinjin on the ground and looked toward Gaara and held out his heavily bandaged hand. "Lord Kazekage, hopefully my son wasn't that much of a pain today for you." Inchin teased as he tasseled his son's red hair.

"Your son will be quit the great shinobi one day." Gaara said as he watched the father and son. "May I have a word Inchin? In private Shinjin."

Inchin's smile disappeared and a look set across his face of pure content of the Kakage. "Go inside Shinjin."

"Yes father." Shinjin said quietly. "Thank you Lord Kazekage. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Shinjin bowed and rushed inside.

Gaara waited until he was sure Shinjin was inside the tent. "Inchin I've come to accept that the Black Sand Nomads are only here to continue on the blood line."

"Do you want a medal for that Gaara?" Inchin said sternly as he flexed his right hand's fingers.

"No," Gaara said just as sternly, "The Black Sand Nomads are very important to the Hidden Sand Village. If there were to ever be another Great Shinobi War between the villages then you're Clan would be our secret weapon. I agreed to let your Clan stay here for the year so you can connect with your wives and daughters that you left here 3 years ago during you're last visit, and you took me by surprise by your one request."

"You still going on about our last visit Gaara?" Inchin asked mockingly. "Didn't we explain that we were consenting adults?"

"The fact that you and my sister conceived Shinjin is not what I'm referring to." Gaara said coldly. "I've grown to accept you as my brother in law."

"Good." Inchin laughed resting his left arm behind his head as his right arm hung by his side. "How is my dear wife?"

The Yamamoto Clan was strict when it came to marriages. The men were only aloud one year at the village to either, merry, or conceive heirs. The women stayed behind in the village and handled the Clan's personal matters there. The men only visited the village every three years and spent one year with their families, before going out again for their training/missions.

"Temari is just fine." Gaara said sitting on the small bench by the front of the tent's opening. "You should see her. But besides that, reason I've escorted Shinjin home is this," Gaara continued as Inchin sat across from him. "Why did you ask me to train Shinjin during you're one year visit?"

"Shinjin is one of the most talented members of our clan." Inchin answered. "Having blood of the famous Kazekage Gaara in him makes him even more special."

"Is that why you picked my sister to court?" Gaara asked looking Inchin in his eyes.

"You're sister picked me." Inchin answered coldly. "And before you go accusing me of not caring for my wife, know that I have indeed already seen her."

"I would never accuse you of that Inchin." Gaara said. "I know you love my sister, and that you did not marry her just to have an heir. I'm not a simpleton."

"No you're just allies with them." Spat Inchin. "The Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, that blonde haired punk."

"You're mission was a success then?" Gaara asked he was smiling thinking of his longtime friend.

Inchin pulled out a small scroll and tossed it Gaara. "Yeah we got it." Inchin said as he peered inside the tent to see Shinjin was resting on his small bed. "Lord Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. I remember Temari told me about how you two battled once upon a time."

"Naruto is an incredible fighter." Gaara said as he opened the scroll and smiled at his friend's handwriting. "And apparently still bad at spelling."

"Yeah, yeah." Inchin said waving off Gaara. "Is there anything else Lord Kazekage? I have a date with my wife."

"No." Gaara said as he stood up. "Take care Inchin. And give Temari my best."

Inchin rolled over the bed breathing heavy but smiling. Temari rested her head against Inchin's shoulder, her blonde hair sprawled out across the pillow and her husband's chest, also breathing heavy.

"You really should change that stupid tradition of only visiting every three years Inchin." Temari teased her husband.

"It's been done that way for years Temari." Inchin laughed as he let out a loud sigh. "But I may consider it! Three years is a long time to wait for one's amazing wife."

Temari smiled at her husband and pulled the blanket over them both. "Shinjin has gotten so big over the past three years. He's almost not my little boy anymore."

"He'll always be you're little boy dear." Inchin assured her. "He'll always need his mother."

"I'm hardly his mother." Temari said getting up and grabbing her discarded top. "I see him every three years, and he's already six Inchin." She pulled her large shirt over her head and stepped away from the bed to the window. "A boy needs his mother! And a wife needs her husband! I've seen the other wives of the clan go through this as well, they accept it but not me."

"What do you want me to do?" Inchin asked as he stood and pulled his black pants up. "I'm not going to break my Clan's tradition."

Temari turned towards her husband. "I'm not asking you to! I'm asking you to let me come with you!"

Inchin stood in shock. "Temari, that's..."

"What? Is it because I'm a woman?" Temari asked as she pulled her giant fan out from by the window. "I'm the Kakage's older sister! I can handle anything you and your brother and cousins can!"

Inchin smiled as he stepped forward and grasped his wife's shoulders. "People wonder why I love." He kissed Temari, who dropped her fan and returned his kiss.

"People ask me why I married you," Temari teased as she felt her husband's hands pull her top off over her head. "I tell them it's because of your nice ass." She winked at her husband as he picked her up and took her to bed for the third time.

Shinjin woke up to the sound of rustling noise from the outside of the tent. When he dressed in his normal black pants, mesh shirt, the signature Yamamoto black jacket, and small lion skin pouch full of his black sand at his hip, he walked out the tent to see his parents embraced in a loving kiss while his father was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart." Temari said breathlessly as she slapped Inchin's hands away from her. "We have good news."

Shinjin ran to his mother and hugged her before she continued. He held onto his mother for a long time. Temari returning the hug smiling and tearing up from the affection of her son. Inchin watched and smiled as he saw his family together in this way.

"What's your news mother?" Shinjin asked as he sat down at the small table his father had set up.

"Well," Inchin replied to his son as Temari composed herself, "How would you like to see your mother on a daily basis?"

Shinjin's face lit up and rushed forward hugging his mother and father at same time. "Are you coming with us when we leave mother?"

"Yes Shinjin-dear." Temari replied looking up to her husband who smiled down at her and their son.

"Great! Are uncles Gaara and Kankuro coming also?" Shinjin asked back flipping back his seat at the table.

"No son." Inchin answered placing the breakfast in front of his son. "Just you're mother." He then leaned down and whispered. "Which is plenty of that family trust me."

Shinjin laughed with his father as Temari slapped Inchin's arm before laughing as well. Their laughter was broken up as a large muscular man, wearing the Yamamoto clothing approached.

"Dear brother!" The man yelled grasping Inchin's arm. "It's been to long!"

"Huro!" Inchin yelled embracing his younger, yet larger, brother. "When did your party get in? Not last night?"

"Actually yes!" Huro replied. "You were out," The muscular man looked over Temari and smiled, "I can only guess where."

"Good to see you too Huro." Temari said coldly as she placed her hand in Inchin's hand.

"Uncle Huro!" Shinjin yelled running from the table and jumping into his uncle's open arms.

"I don't believe it!" Huro laughed as he spun Shinjin around. "Is this the same little Shinjin that gave my boy a black eye last year? My lord you have grown!"

"Almost a whole inch!" Shinjin said proudly. "Where is Kuroko?"

"In the village visiting his sister." Huro said as he placed Shinjin on the ground. "I've come to speak to your father. Why not go play?"

"I think whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of him." Inchin said pulling his son behind Temari's back. "Everything ok Huro?"

"I and my men saw a small scouting party a few miles over that ledge." Huro admitted. "We couldn't get a good look at them, but they seemed to be ANBU Black Ops of some nation. From our position we couldn't tell."

"Have you sent word to the Lord Kazekage?" Inchin asked walking towards his tent and grabbing his black katana placing it across his back.

"No." Huro said confused. "We can more than handle a few ANBUs ourselves. Why alert the village?"

"It's protocol Huro!" Temari yelled getting in Huro's face. "You're supposed to alert the Kazekage of any force near the village!"

"Who asked the woman?" Huro said coldly as he watched his brother walk away towards the village. "Inchin where are you going?"

"I'm going to do your job!" Inchin yell loudly, getting the attention of others around them. "Temari is right! Its protocol to report these incidents to the Lord Kazekage before rushing in and half knowingly attacking! They could be friendlies for all we know."

"Brother," Huro laughed holding out his arms walking behind Inchin, "You can't be serious? That ginger freak wouldn't know a good plan of action if it reached up and bit him on the ass!"

Inchin uncorked the small gourd at his side and black sand shot out of it and began to circle around him. He did a quick combination of hand signs, so quick that it looked as though he only did three in total. He held out both of his hands, his left hand with his index and middle finger extended and his thumb hooked, his right hand was placed over his left hand, its middle and ring finger extended. As he did this the black sand around him formed into the palm of his hand. "Yamamoto Hidden Technique One: Black Sand Dragon Jutsu." As he released his chakra into the sand, it took the shape of a large black dragon that circled around Huro.

Huro watched in horror as the dragon circled around him over and over again. When he opened his eyes, the dragon was gone and his brother stood there corking his gourd once more.

"Don't you speak of my wife's family in such a way again brother." Inchin said coldly. "That is my family as well. And as you're Clan leader, you will show them the same respect you show me. Understood?"

"Y..y..yes brother." Huro said shackingly as his brother turned and walked off again.

Inchin walked away from the village as Temari and Shinjin went into the tent to prepare for whatever the Kazekage decided. Huro stood out in the middle of the tents looking embarrassed and down trotted.

Inchin returned with Gaara a few hours later to see that the entire clan had dressed for battle. Gone were the dark jackets with the Clan's symbol, in their place were large dark grey cloaks with their symbols in black near the bottom on either side. Within the cloaks were different compartments and pockets in which they held their ninja weapons and secret jutsu scrolls.

Shinjin held his father's cloak up to him when he approached. The Cloak of The Head of the Yamamoto clan was considered sacred for the people. Upon the shoulders were black spikes that said to be made from the very sand the clan had mastered. Even the hood of the cloak had smaller spikes upon it.

"No need everyone." Inchin said as he patted Shinjin's head. "They're from the Hidden Leaf Village. Only here on a scouting exercise. They'll be gone in morning." Inchin stopped by Huro who looked down in shame. "Everyone return to your tents and rest. Tomorrow we celebrate the Black Sand and the dragon that produced it!" Everyone cheered along with Shinjin and Temari.

Huro raised his arms also but kept quiet. He returned to his tent where his sons were waiting for him.

"Kukoro," Huro said as his oldest son sat up, "Tomorrow you and your brothers, Tomoro and Yukoro, go to these coordinates." He held out a piece of paper to the ten year old. "And give that piece paper to the men there. Then return here."

"Is it time father?" Kukoro asked, showing excitement along with his brothers. "Is it finally time?"

Huro looked from the small cut out window of his tent towards his brother's tent. Temari and Inchin were sitting outside why Shinjin meditated, wearing his father's battle cloak. "Yes children. Indeed it is time." Huro pulled the curtain down and plunged his tent into darkness again.

The Black Dragon festival was a great time for the Yamamoto Clan and the Hidden Sand Village. The Village welcomed the Yamamoto Clan with open arms, the single females fought amongst themselves for the Yamamoto single men during the festival, as at the end of the night, the single men were to either find a wife, or battle a family member.

Shinjin walked with his father near the front of the clan as the villagers began to cheer for their arrival. Shinjin and Inchin walked together, in pride, as they approached the Kazekage mansion. Gaara, Temari and their bother Kankuro all stood outside of the mansion's main gate. Gaara was dressed in his traditional Kakage attire, while Temari had taken the traditional style of a Yamamoto wife's clothing, dark colored long dress, yet Temari kept her mesh under clothing. Kankuro wore his regular large once piece dark grey outfit, with his puppet attached to his back.

"Inchin Yamamoto!" Gaara said loudly causing the crowd to calm down. "We welcome your clan back home!"

"Thank you Lord Kazekage!" Inchin said just as loud smiling up at his wife. "We'll be happy to stay for our one year visit before leaving once more to continue to spread the Hidden Sand Village's reputation."

"To the Black Sand Nomads!" Kankuro yelled lifting one arm high into the air, which was met with loud cheers and yells.

Inchin and Shinjin looked up over the crowd of their clan at the villagers and smiled to themselves.

"Son," Inchin said placing his hand on Shinjin's shoulder, "Welcome home."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the corrections, in review and in pms. I haven't really gotten anything for Shinjin so I'm using the earth styles I know, and some ones I came up with for the entire Yamamoto Clan. Enjoy and Please Review.

* * *

Chapter 2: Black Dragon Festival; Family vs. Family.

Inchin was holding Shinjin up on his shoulders showing him around the village. The two had a near unbreakable bond for a father and son. Inchin was protective but tough on his only heir and showed it in his raising of Shinjin. Shinjin was nearly a little version of his father except for a more playful attitude. Temari credited Shinjin's playful attitude to Inchin's wild childhood.

"Father," Shinjin said as he and Inchin rounded a corner onto the main street of the Hidden Sand Village. The entire village was enthralled in the festivities, which included music in the streets, fresh foods from all the nations, and of course descriptions of the legendary Black Dragon of The Northern Sands, "Why do we celebrate the Black Dragon?"

Inchin smiled at his son's question. "The Yamamoto Clan is the only family in the entire Earth Kingdom that can harness and use the Black Sand of the northern desert, did you know that son?" Shinjin nodded his head. "Do you know where the Black Sand comes from and why we are the only clan in the entire kingdom that has that ability?"

"No father." Shinjin admitted. "I've asked Uncle Huro about it but he always says it's because we are 'the powerful amongst the other clans'."

"First don't believe everything Huro tells you." Inchin said sternly. "Second that is not true. The Yamamoto Clan is powerful yes, but never believe yourself to be the more powerful; it is pride that leads to downfall."

"Yes father." Shinjin said nodding his head to the lesson.

"Now then," Inchin said pulling his son off his shoulders as they walked through the festival, "We celebrate the Black Dragon to show him we thank him for bestowing our clan with the abilities of himself."

"You mean we control him father?" Shinjin asked looking around at pictures of the great serpent of legend hanging from banners and window sills.

"No Shinjin." Inchin laughed. "He allows us to use his powers. Our black sand is said to come from the ground above where the great dragon sleeps. He is said to awaken when the Yamamoto Clan is dire needs and bestow us with even greater power."

"Why would he do that father?"

"Because child," Inchin continued, "Our clan saved the beast from Shukaku sand beast."

"The beast that resides with in Uncle Kazekage?"

"The very same." Inchin answered. "The giant sand creature was fighting against The Black Dragon to see which of them would be the nation's guardian beast. Shukaku was going to kill the great serpent, had in not been for our distant ancestor, he would have succeeded. From that time on, the man who saved the great Black Dragon gave him, his family and their dependents over the chakra empowered black sand springs of the northern desert.

"You see," Inchin continued as Shinjin began to play a carnival game that was sat up, "The Dragon was so taken aback by the kindness of our ancestor, that he bestowed that one man and his direct dependents, us, the more incredible skills over the black sand. Only the first born child of the first born child is given those abilities."

"Which is why Uncle Huro isn't as powerful as you, right father?" Shinjin said as he finished the game. "Does that mean that I will have those amazing abilities also father?"

"You are the first born of the first born son." Inchin answered laughing. "And to answer your question about Huro," He paused as he saw his three nephews entered the village all laughing, "Huro is a very powerful shinobi. He is just as skilled as myself, only he is overly proud in his abilities."

"Taking pride in ones abilities isn't bad is it father?" Shinjin asked as he saw his mother step from the Yamamoto's large mansion near the end of the village.

"Of course not son." Inchin admitted. "But being overly prideful is."

Shinjin stood there as his mother approached them and thought of what his father said. Was his uncle Huro wrong in taking such pride in his abilities of the black sand? Shinjin wasn't sure, but what he knew was that then and now he was with his family, and that was all that he cared about.

Temari embraced her child as she stepped towards her family. She picked her son up and smiled as he played with his mother's curly blond hair. Inchin kissed his wife and rubbed Shinjin's red hair. The family was together during his Clan's biggest fesitval of the year, Inchin was truely happy.

* * *

Huro was drinking from a large bottle as he watched his brother and his family from a distance. His sons had entered the village and nodded their heads towards Huro, motioning that they had delivered the letter as their father had told them. Huro stumbled towards the Yamamoto mansion while continuing to drink from the large bottle.

Huro tossed the bottle against the wall of the mansion and laughed as it shattered. Huro pulled his black sand gourde from his side and placed it on a large table placed in the entering hall of the mansion. He was stumbling across the room when a small slender woman stepped in through the large door.

"Dear Huro." The woman said calmly as she placed her shinobi head band next to Huro's gourd. "The only time we can spend alone together, and you're plastered."

"Shut it Penelope." Huro yelled as he stepped forward and embraced the woman in his arms. "You're one of my children's mothers; don't think I'm tying myself down to you!"

"Of course." Penelope said as she felt the familiar hands of Huro on her body. "Why are we not out partying with your clan?"

"I'd much rather party with you for now, Penelope." Huro said as he massaged the woman's body.

"Yes dear," Penelope sighed, "Anything for you Huro."

* * *

Inchin watched Penelope walk into the mansion after his brother and shook his head. "Temari keep an eye on Shinjin please. I'd like to talk to my dear younger brother."

"Everything ok father?" Shinjin asked as many of his distant cousins rushed past him playing.

"Go play Shinjin." Temari said soothingly. "Let your father go spend time with his brother."

"Yes mother." Shinjin replied as he watched his father walk away towards the family's mansion.

Inchin stormed into the mansion breaking Penelope and Huro from their embrace. Huro pulled his pants up while Penelope quickly refastened her belt around her mesh top covering herself back up. Inchin closed the door behind him and looked to see the gourd and the head band placed atop the table.

"You left the sacred sand of our clan on the table away from yourself." Inchin noted as he stepped towards his brother and his lover. "You know dear Huro, I do believe that this is the dumbest thing I've ever caught you doing."

"Inchin!" Huro stumbled as he pushed Penelope away from him. "Does no one knock anymore?"

"It's our Clan's mansion." Inchin replied as he tossed the discarded head band to Penelope. "Does your father know you're here?"

"What I do with my daughter's father is none of MY father's business." Penelope shot back. "Nor is it yours."

"You're right." Inchin smiled at his brother. "But when my brother has three women bare him four children, then that is my business."

"Our Clan's law says nothing of us having to be married to have children." Huro said sternly. "You cannot control me with an iron fist like the others dear brother!"

Inchin lifted his hand up fast causing black sand to shoot from his Huro's urn and encircle Huro's neck. "I've told you to not speak to me in that way!"

Huro struggled for breath as he was lifted from the ground by the black sand around his neck. Penelope could do nothing but watch in horror as her lover was being punished before her eyes. Huro made a quick hand sign and caused clone of himself to drop from the black sand and rush Inchin.

"Please Huro." Inchin said as he flicked his had from the side causing a spike to explode from the black sand and pierce the clone of his brother. "I'm not the children and am impressed with your childish tricks." Inchin lowered his hand causing the black sand to return to Huro's urn and Huro himself to fall to the ground. "It's bad enough you disgrace our clan with your adulterous ways, but don't you dare disgrace this home."

"You don't even let us stay here!" Huro yelled as he rubbed his neck. "Instead we stay on the outskirts of the village in those fucking tents!"

"Do you want to live in riches brother?" Inchin asked catching Huro off guard. "If so you can stay here with the women and children during the next journey. I'm bring Temari with me. I'm sure she can cover you're assignments."

"Ah-ha!" Huro exclaimed as he stepped forward pointing at his older brother. "You know that women are not allowed to accompany us! You're breaking our clan's law brother!"

"She is my wife, the mother of my only child, and the love of my life." Inchin said calmly as Huro burst through the mansions doors to the outside.

"So then you'll break our clan's rules?" Huro yelled loud getting everyone's attention. "Then dear brother I challenge you're leadership!"

Inchin laughed loudly as he stepped from the mansion and pulled the black katana from his back. "You think you can beat me Huro? I think we both know how that fight will end."

Huro laughed as his children came running to his side. Temari and Shinjin pushed their way to the front of the crowd to watch the altercation of the Yamamoto brothers.

"Not you and me." Huro yelled causing the village to circle around the two in the courtyard of the great mansion. "Law states that challenges can be made towards offspring of the head as well!" Inchin's eyes widened as Huro pointed towards Shinjin. "You're dear heir must prove your worthiness to lead!"

"You sad pathetic man!" Inchin said with hatred full eyes. "You dare challenge a child? My child?"

"Not me dear brother!" Huro said lifting his hands up innocently. "But my son, Kukoro does. Don't you son?" Huro asked as he placed his hands on his eldest son's shoulders.

"Yes father." Kukoro said with venom filled words. "Come Shinjin! Beloved cousin, fight for your father's honor!"

Shinjin stood silently by his mother as Inchin looked over them both. Shinjin looked to his father who nodded, then to Temari, who nodded as well. He was afraid to move towards his older cousin. Kukoro was near ten years old and Shinjin was still only six. Finally Shinjin looked over at Gaara who was smiling, his arms crossed and nodded slightly.

"Very well Kukoro." Shinjin said as he stepped out in front of his cousin. "Let us begin."

Kukoro rushed forward and swiped at the feet of Shinjin. Shinjin fell to the ground with a loud thud, Kukoro then brought his fist down upon the defenseless boy's face. When Kukoro felt his fist connect there was a large puff of smoke and black sand surrounded the boy's arm.

"What the..." Kukoro began only to be cut off.

"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu." Came Shinjin's voice from below Kukoro. When he looked down Shinjin came bursting from the ground while pulling Kukoro into the ground up to his neck. The black sand that was surrounding Kukoro's arm rose from the ground and collected itself in the lion skin pouch by Shinjin's side.

"You little brat!" Kukoro yelled. He bit his tongue and spit the blood away past Shinjin. "Yamamoto Secret Technique Three: Earth Portal Jutsu." Kukoro sunk into the ground only to pop up from the blood he had spat. "You won't get me with that again Shinjin!"

Shinjin held out his hands and did a small hand sign. "Earth Style: Boulder Shackle Jutsu." With that large rocks shot from under Kukoro and encased his hands and feet in stone. "Maybe not, but I caught you with that huh, 'beloved cousin'?" Everyone began to laugh as Shinjin mocked his cousin. Kukoro was growing more and more angry the more the crowd laughed. He looked to his father who nodded his head.

"Fuck this!" Kukoro yelled breaking the stone encasements over his hands and feet. "Wind Style: Sandstorm Devastation." Kukoro made quick hand signs and sent a large sandstorm flying towards Shinjin.

As the sand began to circle around Shinjin, Inchin smiled as Huro began to cheer and laugh. "Son. Remember what I told you about pride?"

"Yes father." Came Shinjin's voice from inside the sand.

"Show your cousin the pride of being the first born of the first born." Inchin said shooting Huro a sly smile.

Huro looked confused towards his brother then back towards his son. He then remembered what had happened just a few moments before with in the mansion. He looked up just in time to see the small lion skin pouch at his son's side open on its own. "Kukoro, you're sand!" Huro yelled getting his son's attention. "Get rid of it now!"

Kukoro was confused by this until three Shinjins shot from his pouch at his side. They all three grasped a hold of Kukoro as the real Shinjin came bursting from the sand storm making a one handed hand sign.

Gaara smiled as Inchin was shocked to see Shinjin begin making those hand signs. 'I told you Inchin,' Gaara thought to himself, 'you're son will be quit the shinobi one day.'

"Yamamoto Secret Technique Two: Black Sand Strike." Shinjin yelled as the black sand from his cousin's pouch began to surround his arms and legs. He then rammed his elbow into his trapped cousin's stomach, he followed this up by sliding back and ramming his fist into his Kukoro's chest, Shinjin then swept the feet from out of under Kukoro and lifted his knee into his falling cousin's back sending him flying into the air. Shinjin leapt into the air and appeared above Kukoro. "Dragon Stomp!" Shinjin yelled loud as he brought his bended legs down into Kukoro's chest causing his older cousin to crash to the ground with a loud crash.

The smoke cleared to see Shinjin still standing over his cousin's unconscious body. Huro fell to his knees as Temari and Inchin stepped towards their son and looked over the man.

"Temari is accompanying us Huro." Inchin yelled loudly for everyone to hear. "It's my wishes as the Head of the Yamamoto Clan."

Huro sent his twin sons, Tomoro and Yukoro, to fetch their older brother. "Yes brother. Forgive me." Huro held Kukoro in his arms as Tomoro and Yukoro walked behind their father giving Shinjin cold stares as they made their exit.

"Shinjin." Inchin said looking down at his young son. "Hold up your hand." When Shinjin winced in pain from the injuries in his hand, Inchin smiled. "You know the risk of using our Clan's Secret Techniques. Why do it?"

"He insulted you father." Shinjin said ignoring the aches in his legs and arms. "I was standing up for our family father."

Inchin smiled at his son's answer, as did Temari who began to wrap Shinjin's bleeding hands. Gaara approached the three and smiled at the young boy before him.

"You seemed surprised Inchin." Gaara said never turning his head to look at the man.

"Should I not have been?" Inchin asked looking over the Kazekage. "He did train with you for almost two days straight. I was sure he picked up something, but not that."

"I told you," Gaara said thinking back to his earlier thoughts.

"Yes I know." Inchin interrupted. "But it doesn't give you the right to train MY son in MY clan's jutsus. He may have your blood but he is MY child! Remember that Lord Kazekage." Inchin threatened as he picked his son up and headed back towards the festivities.

"He's right Gaara." Temari said standing by her brother, watching her husband and son walk with their clan. "It's not your place."

"He's my family also sister." Gaara said looking towards Temari. "I will do anything to protect what may be the last of our bloodline also."

"You may have children one day Gaara." Temari assured him.

"I have a nephew." Gaara said smiling at Shinjin who gave him a small wave and smile. "That is all the children I need Temari."

* * *

I know Gaara isn't such a badass as in the manga and anime, but he is grown up now. He's calmer. Also I wonder what Huro and his children have planned? Hmmmm... Guess you'll have to read next week chapter to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

What's to going to happen to The Black Sand Nomads in this chapter? I know! But if you want to know you'll have to read. So please read and enjoy. If you'd like, review. I'd appreciate it.

Chapter 3: Family Destruction. Clan's Last Hope.

Shinjin awoke early in the morning to find his parents asleep in Inchin's section of the tent. Shinjin dressed in his regular outfit of black ninja slacks, and a dark mesh shirt. He reached for his lion skin pouch only to freeze.

Shinjin rushed to the other side of his small room and grasped the edges of his waist basket to throw up his dinner from the night before. He whipped his mouth with a wash rag and stepped away from the basket. He walked around and grasped his jacket only to be hit with another wave of nausea.

"Feeling the effects of your fight last night son?" Came Inchin's voice from behind him. "You're lucky. When I first used 'Black Sand Strike' I was nauseous for a week." Shinjin turned around and saw his father looking down into the waist basket. "Going to see the Lord Kazekage again?"

"Yes father." Shinjin answered. "I'm still not strong enough. Kukoro almost beat me last night," Shinjin paused as he looked at his bruised knuckles, "I have to be strong like you father."

"You're already stronger then I am son." Inchin said sitting down on the edge of Shinjin's bed. "There was no way I would have fought Huro last night. Yet you went after Kukoro as though it was second nature."

"I hesitated father." Shinjin admitted sitting next to Inchin. "After you gave me the ok I hesitated. I had to look to Lord Kazekage for his permission."

"Doesn't surprise me." Inchin laughed. "Gaara and you seem to be alot alike when it comes to those types of situations. He'd have fought Temari or Kankuro in a heart beat. Only difference is he'd have killed them at one point in his life."

Shinjin looked at his father with wide eyes. "I knew Gaara was strong but not capable of something like that."

"He's killed as many if not more men then me." Inchin said grasping his son's arm. "I want you to go a different path then me."

"I want to be leader of the clan father!" Shinjin said sternly. "I want to be just like you!"

"I don't you to be like me Shinjin." Inchin said coldly staring at his son with cold eyes. "I want you to be even better then me! I want you to lead the clan in a way of peace! In a way I'm trying to lead, but am failing at!"

Shinjin was taken aback by his father's words. His whole life the Yamamoto Clan was known for their assassination skills their mastery of the black sand. Now his father was telling him that he wanted the Clan to change, to become peaceful.

"I need to see the Lord Kazekage father." Shinjin said getting up from the bed and grasping his black jacket. He pulled it on and stared at the Yamamoto Clan symbol across his back. He stared at the two diagonal triangles and the large crescent moon under them before leaving his room and stepping into the desert winds heading towards the HiddenSandVillage.

Shinjin walked to the Kazekage's Mansion and saw that Gaara was meditating outside inside his "Sand Dome". A small red eye was floating around the outside of the dome and when Shinjin approached the Dome dispersed into Gaara's large gourd strapped to his back. He waited for Shinjin to approach closer before making hand signs.

"Sand Devastation Jutsu!" Gaara said loudly sending a large sand storm heading towards Shinjin. Shinjin leapt to the side barely able to dodge the attack before running from behind a statue and sent a kunai flying towards the Kazekage's skull. Gaara caused sand to catch the kunai with the blade just mere centimeters from his face. "Getting faster Shinjin."

"Thank you Lord Kazekage." Shinjin said bowing his head to his uncle. "What shall we train today?"

Gaara sat back down motioning for Shinjin to sit next to him on a smaller meditation mat. "We're going to train you're mind."

With a loud sigh Shinjin reluctantly sat next to his uncle and untied the small pouch by his side and allowed the black sand to flow around him just as Gaara was letting his regular sand flow around him. The two set like that for almost an hour before Gaara began his questioning.

"What are the three type of shinobi fighting styles?" Gaara asked never looking towards Shinjin.

"Ninjutsus, the abilities to alter and control the elements in battle." Shinjin answered never looking towards his uncle. "Genjutsus, the act of using illusions to hide one's self, clone one's self or even control the mind of your opponent. Tiejutsus, the act of using chakra to increase physical aspects of one's body for hand to hand combat and healing."

"What types does the Yamamoto clan master?" Gaara asked.

"We have mastered ninjutsu and tiejutsus." Shinjin answered quickly.

"What are the side effects of using the Yamamoto's black sand jutsus?"

"Physical trauma to one's body." Shinjin answered, remembering the nausea he had that morning. "If used by someone not of Yamamoto blood, it could be fatal."

"Why is only the Yamamoto Clan able to use the black sand and not have fatal side effects?" Gaara asked testing his nephew's knowledge of his own clan.

Shinjin sat in silence for a while before he answered. "It is because our clan saved the Black Sand Dragon of the North."

"Very good." Gaara gave credit to Shinjin. "I thought I had you with that last one."

"Father told me the story yesterday before everything happened with Uncle Huro and Kukoro." Shinjin admitted opening his eyes to see the son was high over head now with dark clouds coming from the outskirts of the village. "Looks like rain uncle."

Gaara's eyes shot opened and he looked up into the sky. "Those aren't clouds Shinjin." Gaara stood and walked to see where the darkness was coming from. "Its smoke..."

"Smoke?" Shinjin asked standing up following his uncle. When he looked off in the direction his uncle was staring he felt his heart stop. The smoke was coming from the Yamamoto Clan camp ground.

Gaara and Shinjin had arrived too late. Gaara had the chunin and genin piles of ash and the surrounding area to see if there were any survivors. What ever happened had happened so fast that none of the Clan had a chance to even reach their weapon stashes. Shinjin looked for any sign of his mother to no avail. It was the sound of a chunin giving word he had found a survivor that gave Shinjin hope.

The survivor was his mother, Temari. However she was put under a very strong genjutsu and was placed into a coma that Gaara could not wake her from. Shinjin watched as his mother was taken to the village and placed in the care of the medical shinobi. When a party came back from the village they had confirmed that the members of the Yamamoto Clan that stayed with in the YamamotoMansion were also killed. They all had their throats slit and were piled in the main hall to be found, women and children both.

Shinjin walked the burnt area of his clan's camp ground looking for any trace of a survivor. He came upon his Uncle Huro's tent only to find the burnt remains of Huro and his three sons all gathered together. It looked as though Huro was protecting his children when the fire started.

'I'm sorry Uncle.' Shinjin thought to himself as he lowered his head to the burnt remains of Huro and his children. 'Kukoro, Tomoro, Yukoro. I'm sorry cousins.'

Shinjin continued to walk the burnt remains until he came upon his father's tent. It was still standing, to an extent. The main support beams hadn't burned down all the way when the shinobis from the village put the fire out. He walked through a massive hole that had burnt through the side to see a sight that would forever be seared into his brain. There in the middle of the room laid his father's body. It was sliced and cut open in every way possible it seemed. Inchin's head was placed upon a small end table the attackers had set up by the body.

Gaara walked into the burnt tent and saw the sight as well. He looked to Shinjin who had dropped to his knees and began to cry. Shinjin just sat there on the ground staring at his father's decapitated and mutilated corpse for what seemed an eternity. Shinjin stood and rushed past his father's corpse to a small carpet and pulled it back to reveal a large in ground safe. Shinjin opened it to see all of his father's battle gear and weapons were still inside of it. He pulled the Clan Leader's Black Katana and his father's war cloak from the large in ground safe.

"Come Shinjin." Gaara said softly. "It's not safe here for you any longer." Shinjin didn't move, instead he continued to pile his father's belongings into a large bag. "Shinjin please. We must get you to safety."

"Safety?" Shinjin yelled "I was safe with you when this happened!" Tears began to stream down his face once more. "I left my father and my clan here just to play twenty fucking questions with you! I should be there in the ash with my cousins! Or in a coma like my mother! Hell I should be here laying dead with my father!" As Shinjin's anger rose the black sand from the discarded gourds and pouches from his fallen clan members seemed to swarm around him, rising from the ashes. "Who ever did this will pay! They will die at the hands of the last Yamamoto! They will die at the hands of the new Clan Leader! They will die at the hands of Shinjin Yamamoto!" As he screamed his name the black sand gathered around his legs and began to raise Shinjin into the air.

"Shinjin!" Gaara yelled trying to get his nephew's attention. "I know what you're feeling! I know the pain!" Shinjin continued to yell, the black sand becoming almost a sand storm that was tearing apart anything that it touched. Had Gaara not been in his "Sand Armor", the storm would have ripped the flesh form his very bones. "Please nephew! You must calm down! I'm here! You're not alone!"

Shinjin began to lower and the sandstorm began to fade. When he fell from the sky and into Gaara's open arms he was crying and sobbing. In his arms Shinjin clutched his father's battle robe. The young survivor buried his face with in the pitch black cloth as Gaara carried him back to the HiddenSandVillage.

Shinjin sat outside the Kazekage's office while Gaara and Kankuro discussed what had happened on the outskirts of town. He heard that whoever the attackers were put Temari into the coma first, saving her from knowing the fate of what had happened to her husband and new clan. The events that had happened next happened so quickly that the shinobi were surprised that Gaara had set everything into motion as quickly as he did. It was said the attack happened so quickly that the Yamamoto clan was whipped out before they knew what had happened. Inchin was the last to die it seemed. He was tortured as he was forced to watch his entire clan burn and die before his eyes. After Inchin was killed and set up to be found, that is when the attackers snuck into the village and attacked the Yamamoto mansion killing the few women and children that were there.

"Gaara this was a direct message from one of the other villages." Kankuro said sternly. His cat like one piece battle suit was covered in ash and soot as he paced before his younger brother. "Who else could have taken out the entire Yamamoto Clan in one false swipe with out anyone knowing about it until it's too late?"

"Who indeed?" Gaara asked as he stared out the window behind his desk. "The Hidden Leaf ANBU squad left early this morning. Who ever attacked the Yamamoto camp ground and mansion must have gotten through our barrier when we lifted it for them to leave."

"How do we know they aren't responsible?" Kankuro asked. "Maybe Naruto isn't the great Hokage like he said he was going to be."

"Naruto Uzumaki is alot of things," Gaara admitted as he thought of the man who had bested him in battle, "But he isn't a murder."

Kankuro sighed and nodded his head. "True. Despite this we've lived peacefully with the other villages since he's become Hokage."

"He's a great ally yes." Gaara said as he stood up. "We must introduce Shinjin to him."

Kankuro fell over in surprise. "WHAT?" Gaara walked past Kankuro as he composed himself. "Gaara how will that solve anything?"

"Shinjin," Gaara called having Shinjin come into his office, "When you and your clan went to the Hidden Leaf village to deliver Lord Hokage my message, did you meet the man?"

Shinjin was confused by the question. "I was told to stay back in the camp while father and Uncle Huro handled delivering your message. What does that have to do with what happened?"

"Nothing at all." Gaara admitted causing both Shinjin and Kankuro to fall over. "You know you can't stay here Shinjin."

"Why not Lord Kazekage?" Shinjin asked staring up under his long red bangs. "I need to be here and train with you! I need to become strong like you to avenge my clan!"

"Who do you plan on taking out your vengeance on?" Gaara asked. "We have no clues to have who has done this. We may not know for years. And for all they know they whipped out the entire clan."

"So?" Shinjin asked still confused.

"So if they knew you were alive they'd come back and may try to finish the job." Gaara said coldly. "It is what I would do."

"That's good then!" Shinjin yelled. "Use me to lure them out uncle!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Gaara yelled causing the sand in the room to wise up and swirl. "I WILL NOT USE MY ONLY NEPHEW AS BAIT!"

"Sorry uncle." Shinjin said backing from his ginger haired uncle.

"You're not safe here." Gaara said handing Shinjin a large traveling pack. "You and I have only one option."

"What's that Gaara?" Asked Kankuro as he looked from his nephew to his brother. The two could have passed for twins, if Shinjin had red eyes that were. He was taken aback by Shinjin's resemblance to Gaara.

"Shinjin must leave the HiddenSandVillage until I declare it's safe for him to return." Gaara said sternly. Shinjin looked up at his uncle with wide eyes. "You'll go to live in the Hidden Leaf Village. Now pack. We have a long journey a head of us."

I know its kind of a dark chapter. But did you expect anything less? I had to have tragedy to drive Shinjin. The story is only going to get more intense. Maybe not in the next few chapters, but the mystery of the Yamamoto Clan is going to get much deeper. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, review if you'd like, but please come back and see what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4

As the title says... HE'S HERE! And a few surprises coming your way! A lot of OC characters introduced here. Read and find out. And as always, if you like, review. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Chapter 4: Enter Hidden Leaf's Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead... Hokage; Making Friends.

* * *

A loud alarm went off waking the tall blonde man from his sleep. He grabbed the alarm and threw against wall listening to it shatter before rolling back over to go back to sleep. The whisker shaped lines across his face bent from his smile of the woman he held in his arms.

"DADDY WAKE UP!" Came the voice from the woman. Naruto yelled and fell out of bed with his feet above his head. He looked up to see his young daughter, Kairi, giggling down at him. "Daddy you're funny."

Naruto looked up at his daughter and smiled. Her hair was blonde like his but was short like her mother's, she had his eyes. "Kairi what are you doing up so early?"

"Mommy said I needed to wake you up for breakfast!" Kairi yelled excitingly shoving her fist in the air. "Yeah breakfast! Believe it daddy!"

Naruto laughed to himself as he thought, 'Did I sound like that when I use to say that?'

Naruto and Kairi made their way down to the kitchen nook of their home after both getting dressed for the day. Sitting at the table was Naruto's oldest child, his son Hinto. Hinto had just graduated from the Ninja academy and was now a proud Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Good morning dad." Hinto said adjusting his black hair to keep its messy style yet also show off his new headband.

"Morning Hinto." Naruto replied grasping his son's shoulders giving them small squeezes. "How's my Genin son doing today?"

"Great," Hinto said softly, "Father, are you going to teach me the Flying Raijin Jutsu soon?"

"No." Naruto said smiling at his son. "I've told you Hinto that is just too complicated of a jutsu for you to learn right now. When you're older maybe I will."

"Yes father." Hinto reluctantly said staring at his younger sister who was jumping from one side of the table to the other. "Kairi sit down already you little twerp!"

"Make me you over grown manure pile!" Kairi shot back sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Children please." Came a very soft and quiet voice from behind everyone. Hinata walked through the opened door and sat down four plates of pancakes for her family. "Hinto be nice to your sister. Kairi please sit down and eat."

"Yes mother." Both children said as they sat down and began to eat their breakfast.

"Hello beautiful." Naruto said embracing his wife giving her a loving kiss. "I have to admit something to you. I woke up next to beautiful, yet much younger, woman this morning."

Hinata blushed and giggled. "I think I'll let it past this time." She teased placing the Hokage Hat upon her husband's head. "Shikimaru sent word. They're here. They arrived last night."

Naruto sighed loud. "Gaara doesn't waste time when it comes to things like this. I only received word two days ago he was on his way."

"Is everything ok father?" Hinto asked twisting a kunai around his finger. "The Kazekage is supposed to arrive soon isn't he?"

"Yes." Naruto answered resting against the wall. "His village was attacked. But that's my concerns not yours son. You have to go to squad assignments today and meet your new sensei. Don't be late, go!" Hinto quickly said his goodbyes before rushing out of the Hokage home to the ninja school.

"Remember when we had to do that?" Hinata asked grasping Naruto's hand with in her own. Naruto just smiled as he remembered the prank he pulled on Kakashi Sensei his first day in Squad Seven.

"When can I start the academy?" Kairi asked her parents through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Next year sweetheart." Hinata answered as she whipped butter and syrup from her daughter's face. "I swear you look like me but act like your father."

"She should take that as a compliment." Came a husky voice from the doorway. Sasuke Uchiha walked in with his young son Susuke. Susuke looked like a miniature version of his father, except for the one pink stripe of hair that rested upon his face. "No one would dare wish his looks upon any children."

"Good morning to you to Sasuke." Naruto replied pulling on his Hokage robe. "Can I ask why the morning visit?"

"Shikimaru sent word." Sasuke answered grasping his former partners arm in greeting. "We must be going Naruto."

"Is lord Hokage too hard to say?" Naruto asked no one as he shook his head and pecked Hinata on the cheek before leaving with Kairi, Sasuke, and Susuke.

* * *

Kairi rushed around her father's office while Naruto and Sasuke discussed certain missions that were needing to be handed out to the new squads of genin. Shikimaru walked into the office yawning loud. By his feet stood a miniature version of himself. Ukito Naru was a stretching and yawning also as he walked over to Kairi and begun to play with her toys.

"What is this bring your child to work day?" Shikimaru asked as he saw Kairi and Susuke in the room also. "Ino made me bring Ukito."

"I like my children." Naruto said proudly smiling to his daughter who was yelling at Ukito for playing with her toys without asking. "They're entertaining."

"Sakura has been on my case about spending more time with Susuke." Sasuke said as he looked over the missions. "Besides," Susuke looked up at his father and smiled as he too was looking over some of the missions, "I like my child also."

"Maybe it's just you dad." Ukito yelled over his shoulder before yawning again.

"Ukito don't be a drag." Shikimaru said as he scratched the back of his head.

Ukito and Kairi started laughing loudly as Shikimaru and Naruto both began to silently laugh to themselves. Kairi was playing with a homemade doll as Ukito was watching his shadow trying to make it move when an elite squad ninja appeared in the room.

"Lord Hokage sir," The ninja said softly, "Lord Kazekage is here to see you."

"Thank you." Naruto sighed as the ninja disappeared. He looked to Sasuke, who nodded. "Shikimaru we have a very sensitive issue here. If Gaara asks what I suspect him to ask then we're be putting a young boy in a very tough situation.

"I'm aware Naruto." Shikimaru said in a matter of fact tone. "Gaara still gives me the creeps."

"Is that so Advisor Naru?" Came a very soft and deadly voice from behind them. "I never intended to give anyone the creeps." Gaara said as he and Shinjin walked towards the desk.

Shinjin looked at the other three children from under the hood of his jacket. He then hid behind his uncle and watched as Kairi was stalking towards him, smiling as she was trying to peak under his hood. Ukito was shaking his head in embarrassment as Kairi stalked low to the ground. Susuke just turned his nose up to the boy and went back to his father's side and stared down Gaara.

"Uchiha." Gaara said staring down his once fierce opponent.

"Gaara." Sasuke said holding his arm in front of his son. "Is that him? The Yamamoto boy?"

"Shinjin." Shinjin said coldly staring up at the blue haired man. "My name is Shinjin Yamamoto. Son of the great Inchin Yamamoto."

"My father didn't ask for family history." Susuke said just as coldly glaring at Shinjin.

Shinjin stepped out from behind his uncle and began to stare down Susuke. "Big talk for a little kid."

"I'm seven." Susuke said getting angry. "Means I'm older then you, brat!"

"Maybe." Shinjin said as he untied the lion skin pouch at his side. "Let's see who's more mature though you li..."

"Enough Shinjin." Gaara said placing his hand on the young boys shoulder. "Why not you go play with the other children as me and the Hokage speak?" He gave Shinjin a cold stare that snapped Shinjin to their earlier conversation.

* * *

_Flash Back_

Shinjin and Gaara were riding in the carriage as they approached the large wall of the Hidden Leaf Village. Gaara was going over some papers he was given earlier that day by one of his scouts while Shinjin was making the black sand twirl around his finger in an almost hypnotic way.

"You know you'll have to keep your Clan a secret, don't you?" Gaara asked never looking up at his young nephew.

"Yes Lord Kazekage."

"Do you know why?"

"If anyone found out a member of the black sand nomads were still alive they'd hunt me down. Luckily for us no one outside the village knew that our name Clan name was Yamamoto." Shinjin answered for what seemed the one hundredth time that day. "I know Uncle Gaara. We've been over it already."

Gaara smiled as Shinjin kept twirling the black sand around his finger causing more of it to seep from the large chest the boy had sitting next to him.

"Is that all of it?" Gaara asked motioning his head towards the chest.

"Yes." Shinjin said making the black sand return to the chest. "All of the Black Sand from my Clan." Shinjin looked at the chest and frowned. Images of his mother and father flooded his head as he looked at the chest.

_Flash Back End_

* * *

"But Lord Kazekage," Shinjin said staring up at his uncle, who shot him a cold stare, "Yes sir." Shinjin walked over to Kairi and Ukito and gave them a small bow.

"Alright!" Kairi yelled shoving one of her fist into the air. "Come on Ukito lets show hood boy our special play area!"

"Ugh!" Ukito yelled as he and Shinjin were dragged out the window by Kairi and started climbing up to the top of Hokage tower. "Can't we just go to the playground like normal kids for once?"

Kairi was standing atop the large tower and stared at the two boys climbing up behind her. "Who said we were normal?" Shinjin helped Ukito up who nodded at him and went over to Kairi, who was setting up a large flag pole. "Ever play "Safe House" hood boy?"

Shinjin looked around and stared up at the large pole. "My name is Shinjin." He said holding out his hand to Kairi. "Pleasure to meet you. Miss?"

"Kairi." Ukito answered for the young blonde haired girl who was staring at the hooded boy in front of her. "Kairi Uzumaki, the daughter of the Hokage."

Shinjin lowered his hand and bowed low. "I'm sorry miss. I wasn't aware."

"Ukito!" Kairi yelled loud. "Cant anyone meet me without going directly to that?" She asked throwing her hand out towards the bowing hooded boy.

"Yes." Shinjin answered smiling as he grabbed her hand and shook it before leaping over her and grasping the flag pole. "I have played 'Safe House' before."

Kairi and Ukito both smiled as the three began to run around and play the modified version of tag. Ukito was it and was chasing after Kairi until Shinjin helped her reach the flag pole. After their time limit was up, they both ran off and Ukito rushed after them again. Ukito finally tagged Shinjin accidently causing his hood to fall off over his head revealing the bright red hair underneath it. Ukito slowed for a short second before laughing and taking off again. Kairi was taunting Shinjin by sticking out her tongue and pulling down on her eye.

Shinjin bit the tip of his finger and rubbed the blood by the base of the flag pole before he rushed after the two. Ukito and Kairi were both laughing as they dodged Shinjin's tags and made their way towards the flag pole again.

Shinjin whispered softly, "Yamamoto Technique Three: Earth Portal Jutsu." Shinjin rubbed his still bleeding finger on the ground and sunk into the ground below him. He rose feet first from the blood he had whipped at the base of the flag pole and rolled to land on his feet. Seeing the red haired boy rise from the ground the way he did took both Ukito and Kairi by surprise. Taking advantage of their shocked state, Shinjin reached over and tagged Kairi. "You're it!"

Ukito looked to Kairi and laughed loud. "He sure got you huh Kairi?"

"How'd you do that?" She asked ignoring the game. "How can someone so young use such a powerful jutsu?"

Shinjin laughed and rested his left arm behind his head and shrugged with his right arm. "Guess I'm just good like that."

Gaara had been watching from the side of the rooftop with Naruto as the three children played. He noticed that Shinjin looked exactly like his father with his left arm resting behind his head and his right arm by his side. Had he received the Yamamoto black hair he'd be the splitting image of Inchin.

"Lord Kazekage!" Shinjin shouted waving his arm towards Gaara and Naruto. "Would you and the Lord Hokage like to play also?"

"Oh sorry kids." Naruto said sadly. "It looks like fun but I have some important issues to take care of." He looked to his old friend standing next to him. "Gaara I believe you should tell him, I'll set everything up. Come on Kairi." Naruto said waving his daughter to come next to him. "You have to go home now, and Ukito you're father wants you downstairs."

Ukito and Kairi followed behind The Hokage as Gaara and Shinjin sat atop the tower and looked up at the great Hokage Monument. Shinjin noticed the large stone face of the former Hokages and smiled. The five great stone faces over looked the village keeping it safe.

"How come back home we don't have one of those?" Shinjin asked motioning towards the stone faces.

"Do you like looking at it?" Gaara asked.

"It's pretty." Shinjin admitted. "But I miss the desert Uncle. I want to go home."

Gaara took a deep breath and looked to his little nephew. "I'm afraid I can't allow that Shinjin." Shinjin looked to Gaara with wide eyes. "Being the Last Yamamoto clan member I can't let you stay at the village. It's not safe for you there. But here," Gaara continued waving out his arm towards the Hidden Leaf Village, "Is safe for you Shinjin."

"But..." Shinjin tried to argue but he was stopped as tears began to swell his eyes. "I want to go home!" He finally was able to cry out. "I want to be with you and Uncle Kankuro and be there when mommy wakes up!"

"Shinjin I know this difficult." Gaara said staring out over the village. "But it's what is best. One day you will understand that."

* * *

The day came when Gaara was set to leave the village alone. Shinjin walked with his uncle out of the small apartment he was set to live in now. Naruto and Shikimaru arrived to see Gaara out of the village and had brought Ukito and Kairi along with them.

"Be strong Shinjin." Gaara said grasping his nephew's shoulders. "These people will take care of you and keep you safe."

"Yes Lord Kazekage." Shinjin said never lifting his head up from the ground.

"I will write." Gaara assured him. "I promise you nephew." He whispered causing Shinjin to look up at him.

"Thank you Uncle." Shinjin whispered back before bowing his head low. He wanted to give his uncle a hug goodbye, but remembered that no one outside his village knew he was the great Kazekage's nephew.

Gaara bowed to his nephew and stepped up into the carriage. "Remember Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara said loudly towards the Hokage, "You gave me your word you would watch after this boy."

"I always keep my word, Gaara of the Sand." Naruto said back lowering his Hokage hat in a sign of respect towards the other kage. Gaara lowered his hat in return and closed the door of the carriage. Shinjin stood and watched the carriage disappear into the distance. Kairi walked over to him and took his hand in her own.

"You can play with me and Ukito as much as you want." She said smiling at the red haired boy. "It's usually just the two of us."

"We would enjoy a third in the games we play." Ukito said smiling as he held out his hand. "I'm Ukito Naru by the way. We weren't introduced the other day."

Shinjin shook the young boy's hand and smiled at his two new friends. "I'm Shinjin Yamamoto." He said looking towards where the carriage had disappeared. "I think maybe I'll it like here."

* * *

Don't you love a happy ending? I know I do! Review and stay tuned and see what kind of trouble these three kids will get into!


	5. Chapter 5

Well here we are again. Shinjin is now living under the watchful eye of the Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and his Head Advisor Shikimaru Naru. But he also has made friends, the children of those same two men!

Let's see what kind of trouble Shinjin, Kairi, and Ukito get themselves into. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Two Years Later. Meet The Other Rookies!

* * *

The black sand began to swirl around the young man's fingers slowly. He was manipulating it by twisting his finger in circles. The small apartment the boy was in was filled with the black sand, twisting and twirling matching that of the sand around his finger. The black sand began to twist around the mid-length red locks of hair that draped over the young man's face.

Shinjin was eighth years old now and was slowly mastering the black sand of his clan in secret. Since coming to the Hidden Leaf Village two years ago, Shinjin took it upon himself to keep his family history a secret. When asked by his friends and classmates, he simply replied that his families were hermits who lived in the deserts around the Hidden Sand Village.

'Not a complete lie." Shinjin thought as he let the black sand gather into his small lion pouch and into his washing pan for his dishes. 'I need a bigger place.' He thought again as the black sand moved from where he walked to gather in the small jars and pots he had around the apartment. 'Or at least another chest.'

Shinjin grabbed a towel and bathed in the bathing room of the apartment building then headed back upstairs where he quickly dressed in his dark mesh shirt and baggy black ninja shorts. He pulled up his desert ninja boots and pulled on his black jacket with the hood resting over his back. He quickly gathered his small weapons and placed them in the various inner pockets of his jacket and the many pockets of his pants. He used his fingers to comb the red locks of hair from his face and saw that he had curly hair like his mother, Temari.

Shinjin picked up his mail and saw a small hand scroll amongst his usual junk mail. He quickly tore it open and began to read it.

* * *

Dear Shinjin,

I'm glad to hear that you are doing well in the academy. Just

Remember that the black sand is not to be used until we have

Solved everything. But still I am very proud of you.

Your mother has still not recovered, I'm sorry to say. I'm

Beginning to think we may need to find a more suitable

Healing staff. But don't tell anyone I said that. Not good

For the Kazekage to think his ninjas are useless.

I miss you nephew. Be safe and keep up the good work in

School.

Sincerely,

Lord Kazekage Gaara of the Desert

* * *

'Good old uncle Gaara.' Shinjin thought as he burned the letter. 'Always the same. Not sure why I bother writing. I think he just has a stamp and stamps the same thing in every letter.' He laughed at his own inner joke and walked from the apartment and stretched when he stepped onto the street.

He walked with his left arm resting behind his head and his right arm dangling by his side until he came upon a few of his classmates. In the lead of them were Shinjin's two biggest rivals from the Ninja Academy, Mako Hyuga and Susuke Uchiha. Mako was the son of the head of the Hyuga Clan, Hanbi Hyuga. Susuke had turned into a mirrored version of his father, Sasuke Uchiha, but had that one streak of hair that was bright pink like his mother's. Following the two rivals was Lin Hatake, the daughter of the great Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake. Lin had long white hair that went to her mid back and wore a bandana over the left side of her face covering it like her father use to do with his head band. Shinjin kept his head low as he walked past the three academy students but was stopped by a strong jerk to the hood of his jacket.

"Hey look here Mako." Susuke said as he pulled the hood over Shinjin's face roughly. "Little ginger boy came out of that fancy apartment of his on a weekend!"

"Are you sure it's him?" Mako asked as he started pulling the weapons free of Shinjin's pockets. "Maybe it's some deformed homeless man, I could hardly tell the difference."

All three students began to laugh as Shinjin fell to the ground with a loud thud and looked up at his classmates. His hand was hovering over the small lion skin pouch he held at his side, but he cursed under his breath and stood up and started walking away again.

"Where are you going?" Lin asked skipping up to his side and tripping him. "We didn't say you could go."

"Come on guys." Shinjin said as he laid on the ground with his three tormentors over him. "I have to meet Ukito and Kairi."

"Why Lady Kairi wastes her time on you I'll never understand." Susuke said running his index finger and thumb over his pink stripe of hair. "Mako what's wrong with your cousin?"

"Estranged Cousin." Mako as he placed his foot on Shinjin's back. "And there are way too many variables to that one Susuke."

Shinjin bite his tongue and let the blood drip from his mouth and looked up his three tormentors. "Guys I'm warning you. Let me up."

"Oh I'm so scared!" Mako taunted laughing with Lin and Susuke. "What you going to do Shinjin? Bleed on us?"

Shinjin smiled and spit blood past the three of them. "Something likes that." He said as he made a small hand sign. "Earth Portal Jutsu." With that Shinjin slid head first into the blood that he had let drip from his mouth and from under Mako's foot. He came bursting from the blood he had spit behind his three classmates head first. "Looking for me?"

Susuke and Mako quickly turned around with shocked, yet pissed off expressions on their faces. Lin also looked shocked, but instead of pissed off she looked rather impressed with Shinjin's actions.

"Everything ok?" Came a very raspy voice from the alley way. The voice came from a young man, no older then rest of the children, yet he was covered in medical gauze from head to toe. "Shinjin you're bleeding. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Geof." Shinjin said whipping the blood from his mouth and spitting more blood again. 'Another side effect of my family jutsu.' Shinjin thought as his mouth filled with blood again. 'Earth Portal requires blood sacrifice to activate it. One of the few non-black sand jutsus we've mastered. Shame it requires making yourself bleed!'

"Good." The boy said again with a raspy voice. "I hope you all have a good day." As the gauzed covered boy walked off he tripped and fell to the ground hard. Shinjin rushed to his side as Susuke, Mako and Lin looked on in horror as the boy fell. "I'm ok Shinjin. Thank you." Geof said smiling under his gauze causing the gauze to move into a small smirk revealing the burnt flesh under the wraps.

Shinjin smiled as he helped the boy up and watched him walk towards the medical building. He was impressed with Geof. They boy's family home had burned to the ground with him inside. His parents made it out safely but he and his younger sister were left inside. Geof had survived but his little sister didn't survive the night. She passed away, after being rescued, from smoke inhalation.

"Poor guy." Lin said standing behind Shinjin also watching Geof. "He can barely walk anymore. Yet he still goes to school every day."

"It's his pride." Susuke said shaking his head at Geof.

"That it is." Mako agreed nodding his head with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's more than that." Shinjin said never turning around to look at the three. "He's been through so much he wants to be stronger. He doesn't want anyone else he loves to die from his weakness."

"How do you know?" Susuke asked. Shinjin barely moved his head towards Susuke before heading off towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

As Shinjin walked down the alley way he stopped to spit more blood from his mouth. He coughed lightly as he felt his insides begin to burn slightly. 'Fucking side effects!' Shinjin cursed in his head. He hated that he had to live with these side effects of his family jutsus.

"HIIIIYAAAAH!" Came a loud scream from above Shinjin. He looked up just in time to see a young boy, in a green jump suit, come crashing fist first right in front of him. "Shinjin Yamamoto! Prepare yourself for battle!"

"Go away Sinji." Shinjin said turning away from the green clad boy. The boy fell over in shock and growled deep in his throat. Sinji Lee was the younger brother of the famous Rock Lee. Like his brother he was skilled in tiejutsus and lacks in skills of ninjutsus and genjutsus. His hair was long and cut in that of a mullet.

"We will battle Shinjin Yamamoto!" Sinji yelled placing one hand behind his back and holding his other hand out in front of him. "Come now!"

"No time today." Shinjin said over his shoulder feeling his insides begin to burn less. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Ooooh come on Shinjin," Sinji yelled following behind the red haired boy, "You always say that! We must do battle to see who is stronger!"

"We already know you're the best hand to hand fighter in the academy." Shinjin said as the two boys stepped out into the street. "You have nothing to gain from fighting me Sinji. Go ask Susuke or Mako. I'm sure they're be more than happy to fight you."

"I'm not allowed to fight them. They're from noble clans; I could get in serious trouble."

"So you come after me?"

"You're the only one who isn't from a noble clan." Sinji said defending his position. "You Geof and Yuki. Geof is too injured to be a worthy fight, and there would be no honor in defeating him. Yuki," Sinji's voice trailed off as he thought of Yuki, "Well she is to be my wife one day, and I can't fight her."

"Still going on about that huh?" Shinjin asked as he spotted the young orange haired girl skipping down the street. "Have you even asked her out yet?"

"Next time I see her!" Sinji said proudly puffing his chest out and strutting in front of Shinjin, only to run into Yuki.

"What are the odds?" Shinjin said smiling, pulling his hood back over his head as he helped his two classmates up. "Yuki, what a coincidence, we were just talking about you."

"Really?" Yuki asked excitingly. Yuki Shan was from a very poor family, but was extremely beautiful, and Kairi's female friend. She was also pretty ditzy, being more interested in teasing and playing with the boy's emotions in the academy then actually learning to be a ninja. Though she was an airhead, she made up for it with incredible skills in weapon uses. She had been trained by Tenten Hyuga personally since she was a child.

"Oh no no no we weren't!" Sinji said loudly pulling the hood even lower over Shinjin's head. "He's just playing with you Yuki."

"That's not very nice!" Yuki said pouting. "Playing with someone's emotions is just plain wrong!"

'Look who's talking.' Shinjin thought as he escaped from Sinji's grasp. "I'll let you two talk about how much of a bad guy I am then. Later." Shinjin walked from the two, Yuki flirting with Sinji, who could barely even form a sentence in the presence of his crush, and headed towards the Hokage tower once again.

* * *

Shinjin was resting atop the Hokage tower when Ukito showed up. Ukito sat next to his friend, a lollipop sticking from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at the sky and yawned loudly.

"Think maybe if you didn't fight to wake up you wouldn't yawn so much?" Shinjin asked his friend as they began to cloud gaze. "I see a shuriken."

"See it also." Ukito said. "And no. I yawn because life is blissfully boring." Ukito smiled and looked up again. "Turtle."

"See it." Shinjin said nodding his head. "Why doesn't Kairi play this game with us? Rabbit."

"That's a dog, and because she doesn't have the attention span for this." Ukito said.

"Bull, that's a rabbit." Shinjin said pointing at the cloud.

"Look at the tail Shin." Ukito said pointing the long cloud coming from the back end of the cloud formation.

"So it's a long tailed rabbit!" Shinjin said in defense. "I can't beat you at this game."

"It's not a competition." Ukito said as he closed his eyes. "Bear."

Shinjin scanned the sky to see the bear formation directly over their heads. "You're not fair at this. You are able to read Shadows and what not."

"Don't hate!" Ukito mocked, causing both friends to break into heavy laughter.

They continued on for a few more minutes naming off different cloud formations and laughing at each other's ridiculous descriptions. Ukito had become Shinjin's first real friend from the academy. When they had started the year before, everyone had seemed too distant themselves from the Sand Village native, but not Ukito. Ukito instantly became Shinjin's friend, which meant that eventually Kairi became his friend as well.

Kairi had at first been hesitant of the boy. He had been only person ever to treat her as a little kid, and not the Hokage's daughter. Kairi liked spending time with the boys but secretly would rather spend more time with just Shinjin.

Kairi looked down at her two friends with a large bucket of paint and smiled. 'To easy.' The blonde hair girl thought as she began to tilt the bucket very slightly over Ukito and Shinjin.

"You do that Kairi and I'm going to make you walk off this building!" Ukito yelled, never looking up to see that she was there.

Kairi fell from the small platform and landing with her feet sticking up into the air and the bucket dangling from her foot. "Hey!" She yelled composing herself quickly. "It's not fair to ruin a young woman's fun! Didn't your father teach you any manners?"

"My father is too busy always complaining about my mother." Ukito said spitting out the rest of his sucker.

"How are they handling the divorce?" Shinjin asked as he poked Kairi's bruised forehead, she simply slapped his hand away and pointed at him.

"Mom is enjoying it." Ukito laughed. "Dad just keeps saying it's a drag but it's for the best."

"Who will you live with?" Kairi asked flipping over onto her hands and doing a handstand.

"You're so weird." Ukito said watching his female friend. "And I'll be living with dad. Mom wants me on the weekends though."

"Well at least they're in agreement in that way." Shinjin remarked pulling the hood over his face and resting against the wall.

"Enough of this divorce talk!" Kairi yelled rolling onto her feet, causing the kill me orange skirt to flow around her. "We all have a prank to pull!"

Shinjin and Ukito looked at each other then back to Kairi before saying at same time, "No way!" Causing Kairi again to fall to the ground with her feet in the air.

* * *

After heavy convincing, and whining, Kairi was able to convince Shinjin to accompany her on her prank, but Ukito still refused stating he was not going to get in trouble for their amusement. Kairi was happy to be spending time alone with Shinjin who was walking resting his left arm behind his head as his heavily bandaged right arm hung loosely by his side.

"Is that a fashion statement? Or a sick joke on what Geof's going through?" She asked curiously running around and holding up Shinjin's hand to face. She blushed when he squeezed her hand lightly.

"Neither." Shinjin said plainly as he continued to walk off. "It's just an old tradition in my clan." He lied feeling a small pain shoot up his arm. He had secretly been practicing his black sand jutsus under the watchful eyes of the Hokage and Shikimaru. Shinjin nearly grunted in pain when Kairi squeezed his hand.

Kairi smiled when Shinjin tensed up. "Come on. This will be a good joke!" She led him through the village to the big family estates. Shinjin looked around the massive homes and thought back to his village. Compared to these homes the Yamamoto Estate was a puny shack.

"Where are we going Kairi?" Shinjin asked as they approached a large mansion. "Is this place, what I think it is?"

Kairi giggled to herself as she jumped up and peered over the large wall. "I believe so yes." She laughed as Shinjin joined her atop of the wall. "Say hello to the Uchiha Clan's home."

Shinjin sighed loudly as he watched Kairi pull out two balloons filled with a thick liquid. She was giggling silently as Sasuke and Susuke walked from the mansion. 'Susuke must have gave up on the torturing the less fortunate aspect of his day.' Shinjin thought as Susuke and his father began to train by fighting back and forth. "Why are we here Kairi?"

"Why you think? He's such a little spoiled brat." Kairi said rudely. "I'm going to show him that just because your clan is rich and famous doesn't mean that you have the right to walk all over people."

"You have something against famous clans?" Shinjin asked quietly.

"Only that they think they're better than everyone else! I'm going to show Susuke!" Kairi looked coldly towards Susuke and tossed both balloons up into the air over the heads of the Uchiha men.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Come on Susuke." Sasuke said blocking his son's punch, his eyes ablaze with the marks of the Sharingan "You have to be faster."

"How can I be fast enough to beat the Sharingan dad?" Susuke asked as he went for a leg sweep.

"If I can do it, then you can do it."

"Listen to him Susuke." Came a famine voice from behind the two. Sakura walked from the mansion and smiled her pink hair long and tied in a ponytail down her back. "I saw him beat the Sharingan with my own eyes."

"Is that because you had your own." Susuke asked upset. "When can I use the Sharingan?"

"You'll have to learn it on your own just like I did." Sasuke said smirking at his son. "Now come..." Sasuke and Susuke were both cut off when two large balloons fell from the sky and covered them both in bright yellow paint.

* * *

Kairi fell from the wall laughing hard. When she hit the ground she started laughing even harder as Shinjin kept peering over the wall. When Shinjin looked back towards the mansion foreyard he saw the entire Uchiha family staring daggers his way.

"Kairi we're in some serious trouble." Shinjin said as he looked down at the ground. His eyes nearly shot from his head to see that she was long gone. "KAIRI YOU LITTLE ITCH!"

"Get down here right now!" Sakura yelled up at Shinjin with burning eyes. "You little twerp, wait until I get my hands on you!"

Shinjin flinched and leapt from the wall taking off down the alley. Quickly Susuke was right on his tails running after him with the yellow paint dripping from his face and hair. Shinjin fought hard to laugh at the sight as he entered into the market of the village. Soon the whole market was lit up from laughter at the sight of Susuke Uchiha chasing after the Sand Village visitor covered in yellow paint. Shinjin joined the laughter as he jumped and slid under various carts, his moves being copied by the Susuke, whose rage was growing with every laugh.

Shinjin and Susuke both stopped in their tracks when the whole village went silent. They turned to see that Sakura was standing in the center of the street, her long pink hair a mess from the running she clearly wasn't prepared for. She stepped towards the boys, her eyes burning with deep hatred.

Susuke gulped clearly and stepped from his mother's path and cowered in the corner of a nearby shop. Shinjin however stood there looking up at the approaching woman with fearful eyes. He nearly fell to the ground when she stepped up to him and looked down at him. Someone decided this would be a good idea to put a genjutsu around her to make it look as though a storm cloud was over head as she stared down at the helpless boy.

"You think that was funny you little punk?" She said as the genjutsu made a lightning bolt pass behind her head. "I'll show you funny!" She reached down between them and lifted up a giant chunk of earth that cast a large shadow over the young boy.

Shinjin looked up in awe as the petite woman lifted such a massive boulder from the ground. He quickly pricked his finger with a needle he had shoved up under his arm protector. He did a quick hand sign behind his back just as the large rock drove into him.

Sakura looked pleased with herself as the villagers looked in horror as Shinjin disappeared under the rock. Kairi, who had been watching from atop of a small store screamed as the rock smashed her friend. Susuke also looked at his mother in horror.

"Everyone calm down." Came a voice from behind the rock. The Lord Hokage had appeared from behind the rock with Shinjin clutched his hand. "He's fine." Everyone started to calm down and chit chat amongst themselves as the Hokage and Sakura looked over Shinjin then up at Kairi who was jumping from the building. "Mind telling me what happened Kairi?"

"Daddy this mean old hag just tried crushing Shinjin with a big rock!" Kairi yelled pointing at Sakura.

"Why you little brat!" Sakura said her eyes ablaze again. "Who you calling old hag?"

"Mom," Susuke approached from his hiding place and stepped towards the Hokage, the paint beginning to dry over his face, "Its fine. It was just a prank."

"Well it's not funny!" Sakura said. She turned towards Lord Hokage, "Well, Naruto, are you going to punish them? Even if it is your own daughter, she deserves to be punished!"

"I think seeing her best friend get crushed by a giant rock is enough punishment Sakura." Naruto said sternly as the Hokage hat formed a shadow over his face. "Now take your son home and get him cleaned up."

Sakura was going to say something but heard the stern tone that Naruto used, the disappointment in his voice. "Come on Susuke. Lord Hokage." She bowed slightly and rushed off with Susuke.

Naruto turned to Shinjin and Kairi and looked down at them from under the Hokage Hat. "Kairi go home. Your mother and I will deal with you later."

"Father, it was my idea, Shinjin had no..."

"I SAID GO HOME!" Naruto yelled interrupting his daughter. Kairi flinched then ran off, heading towards the home of the hokage. "You," Naruto said pointing at Shinjin, "Follow me." With that Naruto disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke.

Shinjin sighed and walked into the alleyway and performed the "Earth Portal Jutsu" to appear in his bedroom where he kept a blood soaked rag. Naruto was already sitting at the small table in his nook looking out towards the Hokage Monument.

"You know I pulled a similar prank once." Naruto said as he stared off over the village. "Only difference was I didn't know any Jutsus that could keep me from getting crushed by a giant rock back then."

"I didn't even get the chance to use my jutsu sir." Shinjin said quietly as he sat opposite from the Hokage. "You flashed in and grabbed me before I had a chance."

"That jutsu is famous for the earth village assassins." Naruto said staring towards the young Sand Village native. "It's one thing to use it in self-defense against bullying, but against a skilled shinobi like Sakura Uchiha is something completely different. If anyone knew that you knew that high level of a jutsu, then everyone would want you to teach them that. Soon after that the word will get out a young boy in the Hidden Leaf Village knows a technique that only assassins from the Hidden Sand Village know, and how long do you think it will be before the people that whipped out your clan put two and two together, and come searching for you?"

Shinjin looked down at the table. He couldn't think of a good answer to give the Hokage and began to cry. Images of his father's mutilated corpse rushed into his brain and he felt his anger boil out of him. Naruto was taken aback as the black sand in the room began to swirl and twist around Shinjin. He reached over and placed his hand over the young boys and grasped it hard. The show of affection smacked Shinjin out of his trance and he felt the black sand retreat back into its individual containers.

"You must be more careful Shinjin." Naruto said softly. "I understand this wasn't your fault," Naruto smiled and laughed, "In fact Sakura will get a visit later today for attacking a young innocent boy."

"What about Kairi?"

"She'll be grounded." Naruto said coolly. "For a week. So just expect to hang out with Ukito after class this week."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Shinjin nodded and looked over to the wall where a small carving was. "Is that it?"

"It is yes." Naruto said smiling. "I carved that before I moved out. Just in case I ever wanted to come back and visit here once more I could."

"And keep an eye on a certain someone." Shinjin continued for the Hokage who looked at him. "I'm still nothing but an outsider around here. I'm all alone here."

"You have friends." Naruto corrected. "That's more than I had at your age. More than Gaara had."

Shinjin stood up and bowed to the Hokage. "Goodnight Lord Hokage." Naruto sighed and disappeared with a puff of yellow smoke. Shinjin locked the door and carved an x over the carving that Naruto had placed in his apartment. He closed the curtains over his windows and cleared space leaving only his bed and the jars of black sand around him. Shinjin closed his eyes and felt the black sand begin to form around him and lift him up. He ran his chakra into the sand and felt it begin to surround him in almost a tight hug. Shinjin smiled as the black sand ran along him and lured him into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Coming up next let's see another time skip huh? Let's get to the good parts. Let's get to Shinjin taking the final exam to officially become a Hidden Leaf Genin! If you liked please review. Comments and notes are appreciated, just keep them respectful. Thank you all for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for some of the corrections I've received in the reviews. Ok so this chapter will be about the rookies final few weeks in the Ninja Academy. Yes few weeks, so it may be on the longer side, like the last one. You hopefully know the drill, enjoy, review and follow, thank you.

Chapter 6: Four Years Later. Keeping Secrets. Final Exam.

Ukito was walking with his hands in his pockets as Kairi and Yuki were chit chatting behind him. He was holding a stick in his mouth and wore the same clothing his father had worn at his age. His hair was still in the same style of his mother's but just as dark as his father's. Kairi had grown into a beautiful young woman who was looking more like her mother every day, except for the bright blonde hair and the deep blue eyes. She wore a similar mesh top as her mother had, over which she wore a "Kill Me" orange jacket with the swirls of her clan, she wore a long "Kill Me" orange skirt that went past her knees but had a slit up one side to reveal her leg. Yuki wore her bright orange hair long, nearly down to her ankles, and wore a dark blue tank-top with a bright red sash covering her mid-drift. She wore a long dark blue skirt that went all the way down to her ankles and was just loose enough for mobility without being considered trashy.

"Can you believe it guys," Kairi yelled running in front of her two friends and beginning to walk backwards so she can keep looking at them, "Just three weeks and we're officially ninjas!"

"If we pass the finals." Ukito said casually as he kept staring up at the clouds. "We know Susuke, Mako, Lin, Sinji and myself will pass with no problems. You others have your work cut out for you."

"Ooooh but Uky Bear!" Yuki cried holding onto Ukito's arm. "You'll help me pass won't you?" She blinked her eyes innocently causing Ukito to blush deeply.

"Stop teasing him." Came a female voice from behind them all. "You give a bad name to Kunoichi." Ukito and Yuki turned around and Kairi lunged over both of them to see who it was also. Lin Hatake was standing there with Susuke Uchiha and Mako Hyuga. "So pathetic."

"Ukito stop letting women walk all over you." Susuke said standing beside Lin. "How can you call yourself a man?"

"Like I care what you three think." Ukito said calmly, as Mako cracked his knuckles and blinked his pale eyes. "Why don't you go torture some little kids or something?"

"Yeah, you spoiled little dip shits!" Kairi yelled pushing forward even more causing her, Ukito and Yuki to fall to the ground.

Lin and Mako began to laugh loudly as Susuke just shook his head. "Morons." Susuke said calmly as he stepped up to the three. "You idiots actually think you'll pass the finals? Please. The school's rats have a better chance then you three."

"Susuke are you bothering people again?" Came a husky voice from above them all.

"I think he is." Came a voice filled with pride and confidence.

The six children looked up to see Geof Hinso and Sinji Lee staring down at them. Sinji hadn't changed much over the years, only grown taller and leaner. Geof still wore the medical gauze over his burned body and still had a raspy voice.

"What's it matter to you two?" Mako asked stepping between Susuke and the two boys. "You want to do something about it?" Sinji and Geof both hesitated for a minute before jumping down and helping Ukito and company up. "What I thought." Mako began to laugh loudly but was cut off when suddenly he was hanging upside down from the roof of the shop they were standing next to by a thick black rope.

"They might not do anything," Came a very soft yet stern voice, "But I will." A young boy fell from the ceiling wearing a black jacket over a mesh shirt and black ninja pants. Across the back of the jacket and on the legs of his pants were two triangles placed in a diagonal angle over a crescent moon. He had the hood covering his face and had a small black gourd that hung from his side. He pulled back the hood to reveal a red mohawk and the Japanese symbol for the word "ALONE" tattooed in red ink across the side of his head. Shinjin Yamamoto stood between the eight other rookies.

"You got some nerve!" Mako yelled cutting himself down, landing on his feet. "You outsider punk!"

"Sticks and stones Hyuga." Shinjin replied, his black eyes burning with anger. "You want to mess with someone mess with me." With that he pulled out a small kunai and got into a low fighting stance. "I'll be your huckleberry."

Mako and Lin pulled out kunai of their own and Susuke crouched low also. "You are the biggest moron of them all, thinking you can take us all on by yourself."

"Who said he's by himself?" Kairi said standing next Shinjin also in a fighting stance.

"Good question Kairi." Ukito said also standing by Shinjin. Yuki, Geof, and Sinji also stood by Shinjin. Mako, Lin and Susuke just smiled as they were waiting for their first move.

The nine rookies stared back and forth for a minute before Susuke and Shinjin went rushing at each other. Right before they could strike the other though, a tall black spikey haired young man appeared between them catching both of their strikes. He wore a "Kill Me" Orange jacket with black pants and a black under shirt. He had his Shinobi head band wrapped around his forehead. His eyes were as pale as Mako's and had veins popping out from the side of them. He barely twisted his hands causing both Shinjin and Susuke to go flying against the building.

"What in the hell do you nine think you're doing?" Hinto Uzumaki asked sternly. "This is no way for students of the academy to behave!"

"They started it!" Yuki yelled while pointing at Lin, Mako and Susuke, who was recovering from hitting the wall.

"I don't believe that's what I asked." Hinto said sternly causing Yuki to hide behind Sinji. "You, Yamamoto. What are you doing attacking members of the two noblest families?"

"Protecting friends." Shinjin said very calmly resting his left arm behind his head letting his right arm, which was covered in a heavy gauntlet and bandages, dangle by his side. "Isn't that what Leaf Shinobis do?"

Hinto squinted his eyes and stepped up to his younger sister. "Kairi go to class. And stay away from that Sand Boy."

"Just because you're a chunin doesn't mean you can control my life." Kairi said quietly staring up at her older brother. "Shinjin has been a really good friend of mine."

"I'm your brother you will do as I say." Hinto said sternly grasping his sister by her arm. "I'm just looking out for you."

"No you're looking out for yourself." Kairi yelled yanking her arm away from her brother and rushing off. Yuki followed behind her, who was followed by Sinji.

"All of you get to class," Hinto was looking after his sister as he spoke, "Now! GO!"

Shinjin, Ukito and Geof were sitting outside the academy before class started and were staring up at the sky. Shinjin had his jacket placed over the back of the bench he was sitting on while Geof was adjusting his gauze.

"How much longer do you have to wear that stuff?" Shinjin asked casually watching Geof. "You look like a mummy."

"It's better to be a mummy then a ginger." Geof said quickly. "And I have to wear it for rest of life. It's special gauze that keeps my muscles and tendons from snapping and keeps the burns from getting infected."

"It's Chakra Gauze." Ukito responded. "It was created by the Sixth Hokage for this exact purpose actually."

"Thank you for the history lesson Ukito." Shinjin laughed. "So three weeks huh? Then we're genin."

"I've been studying like crazy." Geof admitted. "I'll be near the bottom of the class I know it."

"You can't blame yourself." Ukito assured Geof. "Before the accident you were near the top of the whole class. Plus even after everything that happened you came back and kept training."

"They're have to take that into account during the evaluation." Shinjin agreed. "You'll do fine."

"Now Shinjin on the other hand, well sure he's great in the jutsus, but let's face it," Ukito remarked mocking his friend, "His knowledge of everything around here is less then great. Hell it's less the decent."

"Shove it Ukito!" Shinjin shot back as he crossed his arms and leaned further down onto the bench. "I'm from the Hidden Sand Village, you expect me to know everything about this place?"

"You've lived here as long as you lived there though." Geof said quietly. "Why haven't you embraced this place as your home yet?"

Shinjin grabbed his jacket and walked towards the school just as the bell started ringing. "Guess I'll have to give you a rain check on that answer Geof." He yelled over his shoulder as he slipped inside the building.

"What's he hiding all the time?" Geof asked. "With his skills he could be top of the class. Instead he's just skipping by."

"I don't know." Ukito said softly. "But it's his secret Geof. We should leave it at that."

Geof just shrugged and followed Ukito inside slowly as the other students of the academy began to fill into the school.

Ukito sat by Shinjin as always in class while Geof went and sat by Yuki like the other boys. Yuki had grown to be very beautiful young woman and all the boys drooled over her. Every boy, except for Shinjin, Ukito, Susuke, and Mako, sat near her during class. She loved the attention and didn't even bother with the other four boys anymore. Sinji was always sitting right next to her and seemed to keep the others at bay by just looking at them. He had grown leaner and had cut his hair shorter but kept in the mullet style.

Susuke, Mako, and Lin sat near the front of the class. Mako had turned into a mirror image of the late Neji, except his hair was cut short and kept close to his scalp, his eyes a deep pale from his byakugan. Lin wore a short shirt cut off just above her mid-drift and a medium length black skirt with black bandages over her legs to conceal her legs from sight. She started wearing her long white hair in pigtails that worked their way down her back crisscrossing every so often. Susuke had taken on an appearance similar to his father's old appearance, wearing a black version of his father's classic blue ninja garb. His hair was no longer or shorter, but his pink streak of hair was longer and hung low over his face, nearly to his chin.

Kairi walked in last, as always, and stood before the whole class, her skirt's slit revealing her one leg and the kunai holders she had strapped to it. "Listen up everyone!" She said in a deep voice. "Today we will be sitting here and staring at my fat ass!" She shouted mocking their teacher. Everyone who had been laughing instantly stopped when a large shadow enveloped Kairi. Kairi herself stopped laughing as she turned around to see their sensei standing there behind her.

"Very funny Miss Uzumaki." Choji Akamichi said giving her an evil smile. "Now how about you take your skinny ass to your seat before I smash you to bits!" He used the giant head Genjutsu to get his point across more causing Kairi to sulk up to her seat in front of Shinjin and Ukito.

"Good job Lady Uzumaki." Shinjin mocked snickering.

"I'll send a rasengan right up your ass if you call me that one more time!" Kairi whispered back barely turning her head.

"Kinky. Didn't know you were into such things." Shinjin remarked teasing Kairi's blonde hair. "You should color your hair. You look too much like your father. It's very unattractive." Kairi turned dark red. From anger and embarrassment of what Shinjin had said.

"Alright. Since there are three weeks left before the final let's get straight into it!" Choji said sitting behind his desk. "Today let's practice some easy hand signs."

Class went on as usual. Choji praising Susuke and company, scalding Geof for setting something on fire, yelling at Kairi for pulling some prank, and screaming at Shinjin for not knowing the answers to his questions.

"You've lived here for six years Shinjin!" Choji yelled. "You've got to know this crap by now!"

"Obviously I don't." Shinjin responded never getting excited.

"Do you just not care?" Choji asked. Shinjin just shrugged and Choji went back to asking other students questions. In the final few minutes of class Choji decided to something different. "Alright everyone. I've decided to do something more fun. Starting tomorrow, every day I'll be asking you personal questions. So come in with full knowledge of your clan's history!" All the students began to moan and curse as the bell rang dismissing them all. Shinjin sat there for a few minutes after everyone left before walking down to Choji.

"Choji Sensei?" Shinjin stepped to the desk getting Choji's attention. "I'm not sure I can do this assignment."

"Come up with something." Choji responded. "You're very gifted Shinjin, actually do some studying and you'll pass the final with no problem."

"It's not about passing sir." Shinjin said staring down at the floor. "I think maybe you should talk to the Hokage about my past sensei."

Choji looked at the young red haired boy and noticed the tattoo on the side of his head. "Chakra tattoo?"

Shinjin was taken aback for a second. He wasn't expecting to be asked about his tattoo. "No sir. Real tattoo. Not having a guardian I was exempt for asking permission to receive it."

"Why 'alone'?"

"It fits." Shinjin responded again staring at the floor. "I may have friends but I'm here alone, hundreds of miles from home with no family."

Choji just stared at the young man for a few minutes. "I'll talk to the Hokage like you requested. But still do the assignment and hand it in." Shinjin nodded his head and walked from the classroom.

"Shinjin Yamamoto is from THAT clan?" Choji asked food flying from his mouth towards Naruto and Shikimaru.

Naruto whipped the food from his face and chest. "Yes. He is the last surviving member of the Black Sand Nomads. The elite assassins from the Earth Country."

"Why is he here then?" Choji asked falling back into his seat. "He should be training with Gaara not me!"

"It was the Kazekage's idea to send him here." Shikimaru answered handing Choji a napkin. "Clean up I really don't want another food bath."

"So in class you will not ask him about his history." Naruto told Choji. "I've told Shinjin to just say some simple earth style jutsus when it's his turn to talk about his family jutsus so don't worry about that."

"What if Gaara gets mad about this assignment?" Choji asked taking bigger bites from his bag of chips.

Shikimaru and Naruto backed away and stared at the cowering teacher. "Was it really smart to make HIM the school instructor Shikimaru?"

"It was either him or me. And I don't like kids that much."

After a week of time to prepare it was time for the students to give their clan history and three signature techniques. It went pretty simple for the most part. Susuke talked about his clan's near destruction and the rise of the Uchiha's name. Mako talked about how great the Hyuga clan was and that they were no doubt the future of the entire Leaf Village. Geof talked about coming from simple rice farmers and how it was like growing up in a simple life. Ukito talked about his father's side of the family tree and how much he looked up to and respected the great minds of his clan. Kairi talked about the great Uzumaki name and the Land Of Eddies where her father's clan came from.

Last up was Shinjin. Choji had hoped that they would have ran out of time before Shinjin could go but to no avail. Shinjin stepped in front of his classmates and sighed loudly.

"My name is Shinjin Yamamoto. As a lot of you know I'm originally from the Hidden Sand Village. The Yamamoto Clan is a poor and uneducated peasant clan. We have no money and lived in poverty most of my young life. When I was six," Shinjin trailed off his eyes becoming glazed over for a few moments, he snapped back from his inner thoughts, coughed, and continued, "My father thought it would be a good idea for me to come here and learn more. He gave me all the money he could muster up and asked the Lord Hokage to look after me. We have no past shinobis from our clan so three jutsus that I know personally are the Head Hunter jutsu, Boulder Shackle Jutsu, and the Sandstorm Devastation Justsu."

A small applause came from Ukito and Kairi, while everyone sat there unimpressed. Choji also clapped and stepped up. "Thank you Shinjin. That was very informative." He was cheering on the inside that the kid had come up with such an elaborate lie so quickly. "Well that's it for the day kids. The next week with be nothing but review until the final so go out and train, study, and prepare. Dismissed."

Shinjin was sitting in his apartment letting the black sand swirl around him when he heard a small knock on the door. He let the black sand gather into the large crate he had received from the Hokage a year before and walked to the door. He peered through the peephole to see Kairi standing outside wearing his clan's black jacket. He opened the door and allowed her inside.

"Hey, I just wanted to bring you this, you left it in class today." Kairi said taking off the jacket and laying it across the back of the small chair in Shinjin's living space.

"Thank you Kairi." Shinjin said nodding his head standing by the door. "Anything else?"

"Huh? Oh, well, no." Kairi said confused. "I just thought you would like some company, maybe someone who you would like to help you study."

"I'm fine Kairi. Thank you."

"Oh ok." Kairi said disappointed. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Shinjin sighed as she stepped towards the door. "Wait, Kairi, maybe I could use some help."

Kairi smiled from ear to ear and walked back to the living space and pulled out Shinjin's scrolls. "Well come on then. Teaching you won't be easy but luckily for you, I got my mother's brains."

'Yeah. Lucky me." Shinjin said in his head as he sat by Kairi and began to study the scroll of the History of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Not so bad now was it?" Kairi asked sitting back in her chair. "You think you got it all now?"

"I've got enough to pass that's what's important." Shinjin said looking over at his blonde haired friend. Images of his mother, Temari appeared in his head as he looked at Kairi's long golden locks. "You should color your hair."

"You have a problem with blondes or something?" Kairi asked upset.

"I have a problem with girls who too much like their father and not like their mother. Especially when the girl has such a hot mother like you do." Shinjin lied resting his right arm, still covered in his protective gauntlet behind his head.

Kairi blushed deeply and began to snarl. "Shinjin..." Shinjin looked at Kairi and nearly fell over in surprise. She was beginning to glow a dark orange color and her eyes looked nearly animalistic. "SHINJIN YAMAMOTO I'LL KICK YOU'RE FUCKING ASS!" Shinjin and Kairi ran around the apartment yelling and cursing at one another until the building manager told them to knock it off.

Kairi and Shinjin were sitting at his small table once again staring at each other. Kairi was still seething while Shinjin was staring curiously at Kairi. 'What was that strange chakra aura coming from her earlier?'

"Mind telling me what happened back there?" Shinjin asked.

"You were being a prick." Kairi answered sternly. "You're an asshole for what you said."

"You're right."

"See that's exactly what I'm..." She was struck silent. "Wait what did you say?"

"I said you were right." Shinjin said again.

Kairi looked dumb founded. She had never seen or heard Shinjin admit when he was wrong. She leaned over him and stared into his deep dark eyes. Shinjin stared back confused. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. Kairi began to inch her way closer to Shinjin who sat there and watched the small blonde pre-teen close her eyes and get closer to him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?" Came a voice from Shinjin's door. The two children turned to see Hinto Uzumaki glaring into the room. Kairi turned a deep red color from embarrassment while Shinjin fell from his chair and to the floor. "Kairi go home now! I'll be telling mother and father about this!" Kairi rushed out of the room burning red. "You," Hinto pointed at Shinjin, "You outsider punk! If you ever try and do anything with my sister again and I will annihilate you! Believe that Yamamoto." With that Hinto left the room and slammed the door leaving Shinjin sitting on the floor.

Shinjin walked into the classroom right as the bell rang for the final class. He had studied alone for the past week and been hid up into his apartment. Kairi had avoided him at all times since Hinto walked in on them almost kissing. Shinjin sat near the bottom of the class today; he wanted to get the final over and done with so he could get out of there sooner.

Ukito watched Shinjin walk past him and Kairi and looked to Kairi with a concerned face. Kairi also watched Shinjin and frowned. She had been honest with her family that she had made the initial move and was scolded but not punished. She was just worried about what her brother would do if she spent more time with Shinjin.

"Yo Sand Boy." Susuke said before Choji Sensei came into the room. "What you doing down here with us? Go back to your seat."

"Not now Uchiha." Shinjin said quietly leaning over the desk. "Today is not a good day to mess with me."

"Heard it before Sand Boy." Susuke mocked. "You think you're such a bad ass, I'll show you a bad ass. Just tell me when and where." Shinjin looked to Susuke and was about to tell him what he could with his proposition when Choji entered the room.

"Line up everyone." Choji sat behind his desk and held a stack of papers. "I'll be grading you individually on general knowledge and to pass you must make a solid clone of yourself."

Everyone lined up and Shinjin was forced near the center of the line, to his dismay, next to Geof and Kairi. He stared forward ignoring Kairi's presence while Geof shook nervously.

"You got this Geof." Shinjin assured the gauze covered young man. "Just remember your training."

"He's right Geof." Kairi said looking at Shinjin. "You'll do great! Believe it!"

Geof smiled under his gauze causing it to bend with his face. And nodded his head as Choji called him next. Geof struggled through the questions section but passed with answering the last question correctly.

"Alright that's good enough Geof." Choji said marking on the piece of paper. To pass all you have to do is make a solid clone."

Geof nodded his head and closed his eyes. He held up his hands to make the hand sign and with a puff of smoke another Geof appeared next to him covered in gauze just like the original. Geof high fived his clone and made it disappear smiling from gauze covered ear to gauze covered ear.

"Good job Geof." Choji said smiling. "You have passed."

More of the same happened after that. More names called more people passed. Shinjin's name was finally called and everyone watched the red haired boy walk up to the desk.

"Are you ready?" Choji asked concern. "Let's begin. Name the three types of fighting styles used my shinobi."

"Ninjutsus. Tiajutsus. Genjutsus."

"Which of the following is a Ninjutsu? Fire Ball Jutsu, Byukugan, Fang over Fang?"

"Fire Ball Jutsu." Shinjin sighed. "How come I'm getting easy questions sir? Give me the tough ones."

Choji gave Shinjin a wide eyed look. "As you wish. Name three techniques that the Fourth Hokage was famous for."

"Rasengan. Flying Raijin Jutsu. Five Prong Sealing Jutsu."

Kairi and everyone were in shock. Ukito looked to Kairi and raised his eyebrows motioning towards Shinjin. Kairi shrugged and looked at her friend. 'I don't believe it. We never even talked about that stuff in class. Has he been holding back this whole time?'

Choji asked more complicated questions in which Shinjin answered with no problems. "Well Shinjin I'm impressed. You just have to make a clone and you're golden."

"What if I don't make a clone? Will I pass still?" Shinjin asked placing his hand on the small gourd by his side letting some of the black sand flow up into his jacket's sleeve, hiding it from the other classmates and his instructor.

"No. You must prove you can do a simple clone jutsu." Choji said sternly. "When you're ready Shinjin."

Shinjin sighed again and held his hands up and a large puff of smoke appeared around him. When the smoke cleared Shinjin was standing there alone smirking at Choji. "Do I pass yet?"

"What did you not understand about making a clo..." Suddenly Choji was being sent face first into the sandwich he had placed on the desk before the exam. The culprit was an exact copy of Shinjin flipping over the sensei and landing next to the Shinjin who was standing in front of the desk.

"I believe he asked if we passed yet." The Shinjin who flipped asked. The students began to laugh loudly as Choji looked on in shock.

Shinjin was sitting atop the Hokage Tower with Ukito, as Kairi and Yuki were behind them, dancing in celebration. Shinjin was holding the head band of a Hidden Leaf Shinobi in his right hand. He felt a small tingle run through his back. Using the Black Sand Clone in class was risky. He had caused the smoke to envelope him as the Black Sand formed the clone behind Choji. The effects of using the Clone technique were a headache that was working its way down the base of Shinjin's skull.

"You ok?" Ukito asked seeing his friend massage the back of his neck. "Ever since class you look like something has been on your mind."

"Just a headache. I had to really think about those questions." Shinjin lied.

"You asked for it." Ukito said looking behind him. "So how long you plan on lying to everyone?"

Shinjin stared at Ukito confused. "What do you mean Ukito? I haven't lied to anyone."

"Well hell you just lied again." Ukito whispered. "You can't hide the resemblance. I know you're related to the Kazekage." Shinjin reached for a kunai as Ukito continued. "I noticed the day you came to the village. I just never said anything. It's not my business after all." Shinjin lowered the kunai back into its holder and smiled. "So you're what? His nephew or something?"

"Yeah." Shinjin admitted smiling. "It feels good to be able to say it aloud. But it has to stay between us Ukito."

Ukito waved his hand. "Yeah no problem. I don't want to be dragged into the drama of letting that secret out anyways. That would be a serious drag." Shinjin laughed as Ukito sighed deeply. "So you're one of those nomads that I heard my dad and the Lord Hokage talk about huh?"

"Black Sand Nomads," Shinjin smiled thinking of his clan, "We were something to watch man. We could do things that not even Lord Kazekage could do with the black sand."

"Is that what's in the gourd?"

"I have more than just this." Shinjin said patting the gourd. "I have all the sand that my clan had on them when they were attacked."

"How'd you manage that?" Ukito asked impressed.

Shinjin stared off over the village thinking of the charred and burned remains of his clan. "That's a story for a different time. You can't let anyone know who I am. Reason I came to live in this village is to protect my family name. Please Ukito, not even Kairi can know."

Ukito nodded his head and patted his friend on his shoulder. "Relax man. I've got you covered. You're just a peasant from the Hidden Sand Village, and that's all anyone needs to know about you."

Shinjin smiled and got up with Ukito to go and join their friends in the celebration. He looked back over the village once last time then back at the head band he held in his hand. For the first time in the six years he had lived in the Hidden Leaf Village, Shinjin felt at home.

I know! I could end it here and say they all lived happily ever after! But that would leave so many unanswered questions! I wouldn't do that to ya'll. So if you liked please review! Also I have a buddy of mine, Keeperoftheninjaway, who also is writing a bad ass Naruto fan fic! Go and check out his stuff, you can find the link on my profile under favorite stories and favorite author. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Let's see who ends up with who shall we? Squad Wise I mean. Love wise is a different story for now.

* * *

Chapter 7: Enter the Chunin! Infamous Drunk Sensei?

* * *

Shinjin tied the headband around his waist and let the hidden leaf symbol sit like a belt buckle and finally smiled at his accomplishment. He had spent nearly an hour trying to find the perfect place to place the band that fit well with his new clothing attire. Shinjin had cut the sleeves of his war jacket so they cover only his biceps. He had upgraded his protective gauntlet for his right hand to a black version of the Chakra Gauze with a buckle glove over his scared hand. His grey mesh shirt was thicker now and seemed almost a solid coloring. He kept his hair in the mohawk style so his tattoo of the Japanese symbol for "ALONE" was still visible, this also main reason he didn't want to place the headband across his forehead.

Shinjin stepped outside and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and adjusted the Black Katana he had strapped to his back. He figured since he was now a Genin that he should behind to carry his father's sword. Inside of his jacket he checked to make sure he had plenty of shurikin, and then checked his leg holsters to check on his kunai. Finally Shinjin patted the gourd that dangled from his belt loops and smiled. He had gotten a slightly larger gourd for his black sand just in case anything would happen during his first official day as a Genin. He reached down into his pocket and checked his photo genin id and shrugged before placing it back in his pocket. He had everything he needed and was ready to set on his way. As he began to walk down the street however he tripped and fell hard to the ground. When he looked up he saw that Kairi was hiding by the door snickering to herself.

"What the hell Kairi?" Shinjin asked as he composed himself. "That hurt!"

"Why is your head band around your waist?" She asked looking at Shinjin's new outfit. She then pointed to the headband she had around her neck. "It's supposed to go somewhere on your head!"

"Your neck doesn't count then Kairi." Shinjin said as Kairi skipped to his side. "Are you always so gitty?"

"Only on really important days! Better than my brother, he's so quiet and skittish."

"Not from what I've seen." Shinjin muttered as he and Kairi began to walk down the street.

"Oh he is skilled sure," Kairi admitted, "But he's got ZERO social skills! I mean the guy barely gets along with our father."

"Lord Hokage does seem to have that effect on people though." Shinjin said aloud thinking to the odd leader of the village.

"Daddy is awesome!" Kairi said sternly punching Shinjin in the arm. "Hinto just likes being a pain."

'Here I thought that was your job.' Shinjin said in his head as Kairi kept skipping next to him. He could barely believe she had passed the exam. When it came to straight out skill she lacked in all areas. Then again he had a rumor once that her father was the same way. 'Must run in the genes.' He thought again smiling at his own joke.

"Why you so happy?" Came a voice from behind them. When Kairi and Shinjin turned they saw Mako Hyuga walking behind them. His pale eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the two headbands that the two wore. "You've got to be kidding me? They're passing anyone who can make hand signs it seems."

"Good to see you to cousin." Kairi spat. "No congratulations?"

"Sorry but no." Mako said as he stepped up to them. "Yamamoto isn't even a part of the village. It's a disgrace for you to wear that band."

"Funny," Shinjin shot back, "I was going to say the same thing about you with the byukugan eyes. You think because you're related to the most noble family you have the right to be such a snob?"

"What did you say?" Mako got in Shinjin's face and veins began to pop out from around his byukugan. "Take it back kid!"

Shinjin smiled and held up his index finger between their faces. "Back off Mako. I'd hate to embarrass you before you even find out who's in your squad with you."

"I pray its neither of you!" Mako said between clenched teeth before he shouldered past Shinjin and headed towards the academy cursing to himself.

* * *

Shinjin sat near the back of the great hall and waited for Choji Sensei to announce the squads. He was blinking sleep from his eyes when he saw Geof enter the room. He wore his headband across his gauze covered mouth and sat near the front of the class. Behind him was Susuke Uchiha and Mako Hyuga, they both were wearing their headbands in the classic style across their foreheads. After them walked in Lin Hatake, she was wearing her headband diagonally across her face covering her left eye, the fashion her father wore his headband in. Finally walking into the classroom were Sinji Lee, Yuki Shan, Kairi Uzumaki and Ukito Naru. Sinji wore his band across his forehead and was nearly hidden from the long bangs of his short mullet hairstyle and bushy eye brows. Yuki had her headband up as a bow holding her hair up and out of her eyes. Finally Ukito wore his headband across his right bicep the way his father had worn his years before.

Ukito took a seat by Shinjin as Susuke and Mako looked up at Shinjin with discuss.

"Can you believe they passed the outsider?" Mako asked disgusted. "Might as well just tear down the walls and hold up a sign saying we're a weak village!"

"There's nothing we can do about it Mako." Susuke said. "Just hope we're not placed in a squad with him. He's most likely near the top of the class with his performance at the final exams."

"Say what you two want," Lin said blushing as she looked up at the red haired Genin, "He's got skills, and you both know it." Susuke and Mako both just grunted at her statement as Choji Sensei walked into the room and sat atop the desk.

"Alright. You all know why you're here." Choji began. "You've all had the amazing opportunity to now being the great Genin! I won't lie to you and say that you'll all survive, but know that being a Genin is one step closer to reaching the highest levels of power that you wish you could achieve." Choji smiled as the rookie ninjas stared between themselves.

'Uncle Choji's a hell of a motivator.' Ukito thought as he sighed at his father's overly dramatic friend.

"Now then! Time for what you've all been waiting for! The squad assignments!" Choji yelled proudly as Chunin appeared in the room. Hinto appeared next to a large man who was covered in battle worn clothes and scars. "Let's begin! Squad One." Choji went on for some time explaining that after each name was called that the squad members were to stand and meet with their jounin then leave with them.

"Squad Four!" Choji yelled loudly. "Ukito Naru, Kairi Uzumaki," Ukito and Kairi both stood and smiled at each other, "Shinjin Yamamoto!" Shinjin nearly fell out of his seat. He couldn't believe his luck! He had been placed into a squad with his two best friends! As the three Genin approached Choji, he looked around with a worried look on his face. "Where's Squad Four Chunin?" He asked the heavily scared man.

"She'll be a little late." The massive man said with a deep almost terrifying voice. "You three just wait here."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Kairi yelled. "How can our sensei be late!?"

"Shut up." Ukito and Shinjin said together as they returned to their seats. 'Maybe I'm not so lucky after all.' Shinjin thought as Kairi followed after them cursing at them for telling her to shut up.

Choji went on for a while placing genin with other jounin as Squad Four sat and waited. "Squad Seven; Mako Hyuga, Geof Hinso, and Yuki Shan!" Mako stood up and moaned as he looked at his two squad mates who both looked like they were about to pass out from excitement. "You three will be placed under Chiji Choko." The tall mountain of a man that had told Squad Four to wait stepped up and towered over his squad.

"We'll be waiting here until Squad Four meet with their jounin. Sit back down and don't make a noise!" He bellowed out causing all three members nearly shrink to the size of ants. Yuki almost broke out in tears as the man stood over them.

"Squad Eight will be in rotation for a few weeks until we have settled for a permanent team. Squad Nine; Lin Hatake, Sinji Lee, and Susuke Uchiha." Choji yelled out. As the three Genin approached him he was cut off by Hinto Uzumaki.

"I will be you're sensei." Hinto said sternly. "I am Hinto Uzumaki! You will follow my orders or you will fail as Genin and I will make your lives a living hell! Understood?"

"Yes sir!" All three members of Squad Nine said together.

As the other squads were named Squads Four, Seven and Nine all stayed in the class, with Squad Four playing ro-sham-bo to pass the time. Nearly two hours had passed since the other Squads had left and Hinto was growing more impatient.

"Didn't you send someone to get her?" Hinto asked Chiji impatiently.

"We knew she was going to be late Hinto." Chiji said smiling, which seemed so odd for such a giant man. "She'll be here any minute now."

"You said that over an hour ago you giant freak!" Kairi yelled from her seat. She leapt from her chair and ran to the door. "I'll show that little bitch for being late!"

"Kairi what are you doing?" Yuki asked watching her friend.

"It'll be funny! Remember, Hinto, when dad told us he pulled this prank on Kakashi?" Kairi asked looking at her brother who merely lowered his head in embarrassment. Lin stared daggers into Kairi and growled low in her throat. "Easy Lin, I'm sure your dad let it hit him, but no way this chick is as skilled as the great Copy ninja!"

Shinjin watched on as Kairi placed a chalk eraser over the door and giggled as she ran back to sit by her brother who looked even more embarrassed. 'Wonder if it will work?' Just as Shinjin thought this there was a loud pop and large puff of yellow smoke appeared over him and Ukito.

They looked up just as a woman fell from the smoke and landed hard on their desk. She was dressed in a mesh jumpsuit that was covered with a deep red jacket with blue swirls around it, and a mini skirt that rode up revealing a black pair of panties to everyone's eyes. Her hair was a mess and a light brown color. Across her face was a pair of dark sunglasses and her headband was resting over her more than impressive cleavage that seemed to almost pop from under her mesh armor shirt.

Shinjin and Ukito looked at the woman for a moment before staring up at the other Genin and Chunin. Hinto shook his head as the woman rolled off the desk to her feet and fixed her skirt. Chiji laughed so hard that his squad nearly fell over from the tremors that the giant man's body seemed to make.

"UGH!" The woman yelled rubbing her head. "What time is it?"

"Late." Hinto said as he gathered up his Squad. "You're squad info is on the table. Introduce yourself. You've already caused my squad to lose out on two hours of training. Hope you're happy." Chiji gathered his squad still laughing as he followed after Squad Nine.

The woman looked at the three kids and rolled her eyes and 'UGH'ed once again as she grabbed the paper work that was left on the desk. "Kairi Uzumaki?" She said looking at the young blonde girl. "I trained under your father. I'm surprised you weren't placed in your brother's squad. Oh well." She said yawning loud. "Ukito Naru? What is this kids of the council squad?" She asked herself as Ukito approached the desk, his hands in his pockets. "Whatever. Alright, finally Shinjin Yamamoto?" She asked as Shinjin stepped up, resting his left arm behind his head and letting his right arm dangle by his side. "Right, you. I was told about you."

"About me huh?" Shinjin asked. "Only believe half of what you hear."

"Funny." The woman said sarcastically. "Listen I'm no mood for jokes today. Let's just get this straight. I'm not your friend, I'm not your babysitter, and I'm sure the hell not your mommy," She stated, sitting onto the table crossing her legs, "I am Felicia Masoni. Trained directly by the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. I am good enough to be sitting here in front of you and that is good enough for you three. Today will be simple, get to know one another. So meet me on the roof in ten minutes."

* * *

By the time Squad Four reached the roof Felicia was already sitting there with the files in front of her spread out. Shinjin saw a folder with his picture clipped to and glared down at the folder. It was nearly twice as thick as the other two folders, each with a picture of Kairi and Ukito clipped to them. Shinjin turned his gaze to Felicia and she returned his gaze giving him a small smirk.

"Geez Shinjin," Ukito said leaning down to take a closer look at his file, "Got enough paperwork in this thing?"

"Touch and lose your hand." Felicia snapped throwing a shuriken down having it land between Ukito's fingers. "Those are private folders that hold almost everything there is to know about all three of you."

"E-e-everything?" Kairi's eyes widen and she blushed deeply. She stared out of the corner of eye at Shinjin, who's eyes were still glued to the woman before them.

"Almost." Felicia corrected. "Just your ninja skills and family history. Now I'm going to take a play from my Sensei's Sensei's play book. Tell me your names, your hobbies, and your future plans."

"You're kidding right?" Ukito asked sighing. "That seems like way to much thinking for our first meeting. Can't we just say our names then go home?"

"You want me to chop off parts of your body don't you?" Felicia asked with a sly smile. "Just get to telling me what I want to know."

"You first." Shinjin replied sitting down in front of his file. Ukito and Kairi took his lead and sat before their own files waiting for Felicia to go first.

"Felicia Masoni. I like to drink. I'm living my future plans." Felicia said quickly.

'Things we already knew!' Ukito thought his eyes down trotted. "I'm Ukito Naru. I like to play Chinese checkers and cloud gazing. My future plans are simple enough; I want to become a strategist for the Hokage."

"A great mind like your father. Next!" Felicia said loudly looking at Kairi.

"Kairi Uzumaki! I like training and eating ramen! I'm going to be Hokage like my father before me! Yeah believe it!"

Felicia smiled looking at the young blonde girl. "Just like you're father also." She turned her gaze towards Shinjin. "You're up."

"Shinjin Yamamoto. I like to read scrolls of history." Ukito and Kairi looked at Shinjin in shock. "My goals for the future are to return to my home one day and be reunited with my family."

"What are your real goals?" Felicia asked looking over Shinjin.

"I just told you."

"You're lying."

"Prove it." Shinjin shot back quickly. "I did your stupid quiz, let's move on."

Felicia smiled. Her light red eyes sparkled as thoughts entered her mind. 'I'm already taking ideas from Kakashi, might as well keep going now.' She stood up and stretched, causing her more than curvy bust to push out even more proudly from her chest. "Alright here's the plan. We're going out to the south training field tonight."

"Tonight?" Squad Four said at same time.

"Yes. You three must go out there and survive one night on your own. Relying on nothing but yourselves. You three will go out into the wilderness in different areas, with only the supplies of your basic ninja arts, and survive separately."

"We can't help each other at all?" Kairi asked slouching forward.

"Man this is going to be a serious bummer." Ukito sighed leaning back against the edge of the building.

"Damn it all." Shinjin said hitting the ground. "That's bull shit."

"Stow it, all of you!" Felicia yelled. "See you all tonight. You late, you fail and go back to the academy!"

* * *

Shinjin was sitting in his apartment with the black sand circling around him holding his father's black katana in front of his face. He was calming his inner core as he thought of his upcoming exam. He willed the black sand back into his gourd and into his chest. He placed the seal on the chest locking the contents inside. The seal he used on it was an ancient seal used by his clans for locking away all of their possessions, the only way to unseal the case was to use the black sand filled with chakra.

Shinjin placed his gourd at his side and pulled his jacket over his shoulders. He placed the multiple kunai and shurikin in the inner pockets and in his leg holsters before pulling the hood over his head. grabbed a towel from the inner closet and cut his hand with a kunai smearing the blood over the towel.

"Earth Portal Jutsu, such a bitch to use." Shinjin said placing the towel by his bed. "But in case I need a quick escape I got it. Just have to stay within the twenty mile radius." Shinjin closed his door as he pulled his gauntlet over his right hand and strapped it into place.

* * *

Kairi was packing her small pack with various weapons as she heard Hinto and her father down stares arguing. Hinata knocked on her door and walked in with a small bundle in her hands.

"For your trip dear." Hinata placed the bundle next to Kairi and sat next to her. "I know how you feel about the two arguing." Hinata said seeing the look on her daughter's face. "Your father as a reason for not teaching Hinto the "Flying Raijin Jutsu", you know this don't you?"

Kairi nodded her head and stared at her upper arm. She pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal the five pronged seal covering a small swirl mark. "It was passed on wasn't it?"

"Only a part of the nine tailed fox." Hinata admitted pulling the sleeve back down over the mark. "It just means that you have more chakra and can handle the techniques your father has taught you."

"But I can't use the byukugan. Why can Hinto but not me?" Kairi asked confused.

"I don't know dear. But Hinto wants your father's powers not mine." Hinata smiled as she grasped her daughters arm. "You are just as strong as your father is. He sees this in you and is why he taught you the "Rasengan" and the "Flying Raijin Jutsu"."

Kairi smiled and hugged her mother tightly. "You think I'll pass the test?" She asked.

"I think you can do anything you set your mind to." Hinata assured her smiling. "Now finish preparing, and don't forget this." She patted the bundle and winked at her daughter. "It could save your life."

* * *

Ukito and Shikimaru were stuck in a game of checkers when Kairi and Shinjin appeared at their door. Ukito was trapped in a corner with his father nearing the completion of one who side the board.

"You have to hurry son." Shikimaru said placing one piece down finishing another complete section of the star. "It's almost getting too easy."

Ukito smiled as he moved a piece from one side of the board all the way to the other blocking his father completely from finishing another star. "Maybe father but at least I didn't lose in a dominating performance. I still hurt you."

Shikimaru smiled and laughed. "You know you're the only thing that happened between your mother and I that wasn't a drag son."

Ukito smiled and stood strapping his bag to his back and tying his headband tight around his arm. "Mother tries father. You two never seemed right for each other. Mind telling me why?"

Shikimaru looked out the door at Shinjin and a small smile crossed his face. "The one who got away from me," He admitted looking at his son again, "She left and I guess your mother and I both just settled. But it gave me you, so it wasn't a drag at all."

Ukito looked to Shinjin then back at his father. "You'll have to tell me that story one day father."

"But not tonight." Shikimaru said sipping from his sake. "Go and do well son. Felicia Masoni was trained by the Hokage himself; she knows all of his tricks and some that has given a reputation to be very dangerous. She's not one to just send you three out in the wilderness without setting up a few surprises for you."

Ukito and the rest of Squad Four stared at Shikimaru then back to each other. Ukito gulped loudly while Kairi began to shiver. Shinjin stared over the village at the large wooded area and sighed. 'Great.' He thought. 'We get the sadistic bitch as a sensei, go Squad Four.'

* * *

I know! I know! I'm stealing Kakashi's idea, but I'm putting my own little twist on it. You know the drill. Review and follow if you like what you read. Please stay tuned and see what's in store for Squad Four.

(Also I will be editing my earlier chapters so the mistakes wont detour future readers from wanting to well read my story.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ukito's Test. Strategic Prodigy.

* * *

Felicia had given Ukito a map and told him to stay within the boundary marked by the green line. She had placed a special seal on his arm and if he passed out of the boundary the seal would explode taking his arm with it.

'Great motivator I'll give her that.' Ukito thought as he set up the camp ground. 'Geez dad was right, this woman has more than a few surprises for us. I nearly lost my leg with that spring trap she had back there.'

* * *

-_Flash Back_-

* * *

Ukito walked for nearly an hour before stopping to rest. He checked his map and saw that he was a good five miles from any of the boundary marks so he decided to rest for a few minutes.

He placed his bag on the ground and walked over the trees to 'relieve' himself. As he stepped up to the bushes he heard a snap and was just barely was able to cut the hidden wire he spotted before the spring shot up into the spikes that unfolded over the tree.

"This bitch is crazy!" Ukito said loudly as he looked at his position and the spikes. "Had I been sprung up, from this position my leg would have been caught in those damn spikes! I would have been hanging there until someone came and got me, by that time I would either have bled out or lose my damn leg!"

-_Flash Back End_-

* * *

Ukito shook at the thought of being one legged and went back to setting up the camp ground. He had just finished starting the fire and smiled. 'Thought I better do it.' He thought. 'Now just got to wait and see if it works.

* * *

Felicia was stalking along the trees and saw a fire off in the distance. "No way this kid is dumb enough to set up a fire on a survival test." She landed on the ground and approached slowly from the far end of the camp. She saw Ukito sitting there reading a small book. 'I would have thought Sensei's daughter would do something this idiotic.' She thought as she pulled a kunai from her behind her.

She threw the kunai as silent as she could and the knife struck the boy hard in the back of his shoulder sending him flying forward. As he twisted from the force Felicia smiled as the boy disappeared in a puff of smoke and a log fell in his place. "Substitution Jutsu," Felicia said loudly towards the trees, "I knew you weren't that dumb."

"I didn't think you'd actually fall for that either." Came Ukito's voice from above.

"You should never answer someone who calls you!" Felicia said throwing three shuriken up where the voice came from. She jumped up following the stars to see they had struck a seal. 'A voice projection seal. This kid is good.'

"Can you trust what you hear now?" Came Ukito's voice again from above her. "Is it me or another seal?"

"Doesn't matter." Felicia said jumping up to where the voice came from to see a seal and Ukito waiting there. "You're not even near here are you? Another substitute in case I rushed up and the seal so you can hear everything that goes on. What was the plan? Have me follow the substitute all the way into another area before you released it?"

"Something like that." Ukito said from behind Felicia. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" He shot his shadow out and it connected with Felicia's. Ukito smiled as he stood up from his crouched position bringing Felicia up with him.

"Not bad kid." Felicia said as she stood there smiling also. "Now what though? Hold me all night?"

"Pretty much." Ukito admitted shrugging, causing Felicia to shrug also. "I figured you would either go after Shinjin or me first, you would wait on Kairi for last since your jutsus and hers would be very similar..."

"Because I was trained with her father." Felicia finished for him. "You're really good kid. But I think you missed something."

"The fact that you're a shadow clone and the real Felicia is somewhere else?" Ukito asked releasing his jutsu freeing Felicia. "I noticed. You let me catch you way to easily. The real Felicia is probably out there either watching me or after Shinjin or Kairi."

"Impressive." With that the shadow clone disappeared "But can you handle the real thing?" The real Felicia asked as she began to walk up the tree from the ground.

"Probably not." Ukito admitted as he released his substitution jutsu and grabbed a kunai from his sheath. "But I'm not going back to the academy!"

Felicia smiled and formed two "Rasengan", one in each hand. "Let's see what you got kid." Felicia yelled as she sent one Rasengan flying towards Ukito. Ukito dropped low to avoid it only to have Felicia drive the other one into his left shoulder. Ukito felt his shoulder get twisted and pushed pack as the ball of chakra sent him twisting to the ground. He looked up just in time to see Felicia leap after him forming another "Rasengan".

Ukito smiled up at his new sensei and did hand symbols fast and waited for her to get closer. 'Might have fucked up my arm for a few days but I got you know.' He thought as Felicia came within five feet of him. "Mind Possession Jutsu!" Ukito yelled causing Felicia to curse and release the "Rasengan" at the last minute. Felicia stood over Ukito's body for a moment before Ukito's body went limp and Felicia stood up straight.

"Nice try." Felicia said as she brushed off her mesh shirt and Jounin jacket. "But you shouldn't have gotten that close to me sensei." Ukito smiled as he stretched his sensei's body. "Let's get you out of here and let me rest up for a while alright?"

* * *

Ukito ran his sensei's body for a while until he felt her presence try and break free. He stopped and looked at the map that she had and saw that he had taken her completely out of his sanctioned area, and into Kairi's.

"Sorry Kairi." Ukito said through Felicia's mouth grabbing her head in pain. "I can't hold her much longer. I really hope you aren't around here."

Ukito suddenly doubled over as his sensei's body started moving on its own. 'YOU LITTLE SHIT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' Felicia's subconscious was fighting to regain control, making Ukito's presence starting to get mixed with his sensei's. "Time to go." Ukito said through his sensei and held up a hand sign. "Release!" Felicia fell over as Ukito's spirit left her body and traveled back to his own, miles away.

* * *

Well Ukito survived. Barely. Come back and see how Kairi does in the next chapter. Reviews appreciated, tell me how you thought Ukito did and if you think Felicia was holding back or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Kairi's Test. Third Generation Shinobi.

* * *

Kairi was sleeping in a tree when she heard the voice speaking softly. She awoke to see Felicia Sensei doubled over on the ground.

"Sorry Kairi." Felicia said as she grabbed her head. "I can't hold her much longer. I really hope you aren't around here." Then Felicia seemed to twitch and begin to move her body wildly as if though she was being controlled by unseen string. "Time to go." Felicia smiled holding her hand up in a simple hand sign. "Release!" She yelled and then went limp.

'Ukito actually caught her with it!' Kairi yelled in her head. Then her happiness disappeared almost as suddenly as Ukito had from their sensei. 'The dumb ass lead her straight to me! Oh if this stupid seal wasn't on my arm I'd rush to his area and kick his damn ass!'

Kairi quickly rushed off towards the center of her designated area, where a large stream cut it in half. She was careful not to leave any hints that she had even rushed through the area as she sped across the tree tops with ease. She approached the stream and dove into the murky water and swam until she found the rock area that formed in a near dome like structure near the edge the rushing rapids. She peaked her head up into the dome like area where she filled her lungs with fresh air.

"I don't know who built this but I like it." Kairi said looking around the small dome. It was just big enough to fit your head in, but worked well with the muddy water as a hiding place. The water hid her body as she was able to breath freely. "I just got to rest here until morning. Easy peasy! Believe it!"

* * *

Felicia stood up and rubbed the back of her head as though she was struck there. "Damn kid! I actually got to give him credit for that. I knew he knew his father's jutsus but not his mother's." She stretched and looked up just in time to see leaves falling to the ground in a straight line. "Well, lose one find another I guess. Where the brat put me anyways?" The busty brunette pulled out her map to see that she was in the orange area of the map. "Ah so after Kairi am I? This will be interesting."

Felicia strolled down following the fallen leaves until she reached the murky stream. She placed her hands on her shapely hips and looked over the entire length of the stream and saw many places the third generation ninja could have hidden. Felicia made a quick hand sign "Fire style; Dragon Breath Jutsu." Felicia took in a deep breath then blew fire out setting the nearby bushes on fire and kept breathing until nearly the whole opposite bank was up in flame.

"That should draw her out." Felicia said as she sat down and began to wait.

* * *

"Fucking big boobs!" Kairi cursed as the heat from the fire began to heat up the rock dome formation. She peaked from between the rocks and saw the Jounin sitting there smiling and waiting. "I can't stay in here too much longer. I'll burn up if I do. I think maybe I can catch her off guard with a Rasengan from under the water but I'll have to do it with a Shadow Clone. It'll be risky but my only chance." Kairi dove back under the water and created a simple shadow clone and they both nodded towards each other.

One Kairi swam out a ways as the other swam near the bank and waited. The Kairi near the center of the stream formed the Rasengan and shot from the water. "Rasengan!" Kairi yelled shoving the blue ball of swirling chakra towards her sensei. Felicia smiled when Kairi popped from the water, and laughed when the other took off from the bank as soon as the other popped up from the water.

"Out of my way clone!" Felicia yelled throwing a kunai at the one running away. "I'm not that stupid kid!" She said blocking the Rasengan and connected a punch to Kairi.

Kairi coughed out loud as she watched the kunai strike the shadow clone in the back and disappear with in a cloud of smoke. She looked up at Felicia and groaned as the busty woman laughed. "Don't mock me! I'm not done yet! Believe it!"

"Oh come on kid." Felicia said still laughing. "You got nothing left. Every technique you know, I know. You got nothing that will help you against me. I was going to save you for last, but Ukito kind of brought me here unintentionally."

"Don't think I won't give him a piece of my mind for that either." Kairi said standing up and staring at the older woman before her. She finally took in the woman's presence and gave her a quick look over. No wonder her brother had had a crush on her back in the academy! She was a knock out! Kairi did a mental image of herself real fast only to see disappointment.

"You just going to admire me all day or make a move?" Felicia teased. "No offence but I prefer outies, not innies hunny girl."

Kairi blushed dark red. "You pervert! I wasn't thinking things like that at all!"

"Your eyes say differently!" Felicia said leaning forward making her breast sway lightly. "It's ok if you're into women, I won't tell your parents!"

Kairi grew angry and rushed forward throwing wild punches and kicks that Felicia easily blocked. Kairi went for a leg sweep only to have Felicia stomp down hard on her ankle. When Kairi yelled out in pain Felicia lifted her leg straight up into the air over head. Kairi watched in horror as the woman brought her foot down hard and fast straight towards her skull. Thinking quickly Kairi made a fast hand sign. "Flying Raijin Jutsu!" She yelled and disappeared with in a puff of yellow smoke.

Felicia looked around to see that Kairi had fully vanished. "He taught you that?" She yelled out loud. 'He wouldn't even teach Hinto that. It must be true then, she inherited some of the beast from her father.' Felicia looked at her map and sighed. 'She could be anywhere around here now, and she most likely have dozens of seals placed all over the place, she could just keep transporting from place to place. Guess I'll move on to Shinjin.' She stopped her train of thoughts and looked down at the map. The grey area where Shinjin was a very densely wooded area where there were lots of places that he could have set up for the night. 'I bet I know where you are kid.' She closed her map smiled and rushed off towards the other area of the map.

* * *

Kairi threw up leaning from the top of branch she had placed the seal on. She felt dizzy and light headed. 'Dad warned me that using that the first few times would end like this.' She thought as her stomach churned again.

She looked over to her right and saw that Felicia was taking off after looking at her map. Kairi smiled as she got her head together and rested against the moss covered branch and lifted her broken ankle up onto her pack.

She opened up the small bundle her mother had given her to see medical wraps and smiled. "Good old mommy. Always knows what to give me." She wrapped one of the wraps around her ankle and grabbed a stick placing it in her mouth. She placed her ankle against the branch and took a deep breath. 'Come on Kairi!' She thought breathing heavy from her nose. 'Do it or lose it you stupid bitch!' With that Kairi snapped her ankle back in place and fought hard not to scream out loud.

She sat there breathing heavy before spitting the stick from her mouth. She breathed heavy and lifted her leg back up and laid back feeling exhausted. "You got this Shinjin. You're the only one left." She smiled and placed her hand over her heart. "You got this hood boy."

* * *

How do you think Shinjin will do? Do you think Kairi did well or you think Felicia was holding back again? Reviews on what you think and how you think Kairi did in the test. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Shinjin's Test. Black Sand Revealed.

* * *

Shinjin sat in the open field with the fire blazing around him. He sat in the middle of the fire meditating while waiting for Felicia to show up. He had the gourd filled with black sand sitting before him uncorked.

Felicia saw the smoke from the thick woods around his small camping area. 'He can't be serious. He's just sitting there waiting for me?' She expected the area closely and watched every square inch of the open field between herself and the ring of fire with the boy sitting inside. 'He didn't even set up traps. This kid is definitely different.' Felicia approached the ring of fire very calmly and stood outside of the ring of fire.

"Took you awhile." Shinjin stood up and waved his hand sending the black sand out from the gourd to put out the fire around them, plunging them into only the light of the moon above. "Can't believe Ukito and Kairi gave you that big of a challenge." As Shinjin spoke the black sand seemed to cover his clothing making him an even more menacing sight.

"Save the tricks with the sand kid." Felicia said smiling. "I know all about the Dark Assassins from the Hidden Sand Village. The clan of The Black Sand. Whatever it is you want to call your clan, I know the tricks, not going to work on me."

"Didn't expect them too." Shinjin said forming the black sand around his arms and legs. "But I wasn't going to go into a fight with a Jounin without an ace up my sleeve." Shinjin rushed forward and started to throw precision open palmed strikes towards Felicia.

Felicia blocked the attacks with ease backing up just slightly. "You have to much anger filling your attacks." She commented as she turned Shinjin and held his back against her chest holding his arms tightly around his neck. "Calm down or you're make mistakes. Anger is not your ally Shinjin."

"It's not anger that's filling me!" Shinjin yelled as he pushed his legs up and brought his knee over him and down into Felicia's skull.

Felicia let go of Shinjin at the last second and pushed herself backwards with a surge of chakra. 'Damn kid is fast I'll give him that.' She held back as Shinjin started throwing punches and kicks wildly at the older Jounin. 'He's either purposely being wild or he's not focused.'

Shinjin landed on his feet after being pushed back by Felicia. He cracked his knuckles under the black sand and smiled. Shinjin made quick hand sings ending with his right hand's ring and index finger extended out and his left hand's middle and ring fingers extended, he placed his left hand behind his right and pushed his hands out. "Black Sand Dragon Jutsu!" Shinjin yelled lowering his left hand and the black sand shot out from his extended right hand.

The sand formed into that of a giant dragon and rushed forwards towards Felicia. Felicia cursed to herself as she took off towards the forest with the sand dragon following behind her. She leapt over trees and under branches trying to escape from the on rushing chakra filled sand to no avail. 'Enough of this!' She yelled in her head. She formed the rasengan in her left hand and rushed back into the open where Shinjin was controlling the dragon. After forming the rasengan Felicia stopped in her placed and with her right started doing another hand sign. Soon A black swirling ball similar to the Rasengan formed in her right hand.

"Double Break! Rasengan Shadow Strike!" Felicia yelled as she slammed both the usual blue rasengan and the black rasengan into the sand dragon. The dragon imploded in itself and Shinjin yelled out in pain and held onto his right arm. Felicia looked over at Shinjin as his right hand began to drip blood from under the gauntlet and the bandages. "I see, the rumors are true."

"What... are... you... talking... about?" Shinjin asked between deep breaths. His hand was dripping more blood and his fingers seemed almost bent all the way back.

"You're sand takes a physical price on your body." Felicia said as she approached slowly, keeping an eye on all of the black sand that was spread out around the field. "How bad is your hand?"

"Not bad enough to where I can't keep kicking your ass." Shinjin said lifting up fully holding his right hand out in front of him. He started making hand signs and the black sand began to circle around them both. "Black Sand Storm Jutsu!" The sand rushed forward and collapsed upon Felicia and Shinjin.

* * *

Ukito held the kunai to Kairi's arm and breathed heavy.

"For god sakes do it already Ukito!" Kairi yelled looking at his own bandaged arm. Ukito had cut the seal off of his arm and had managed to find Kairi easy enough. He had followed Felicia to Shinjin's territory and then back tracked to where he knew Kairi to be.

"It's going to hurt Kairi. The chakra ink she placed in the seal will burn to high heavens when I cut it from the chakra network." Ukito warned placing the knife to the skin of Kairi's arm.

"Ukito," Kairi said soft grasping Ukito's collar gently, she pulled him close and yelled, "CUT IT THE FUCK OFF!"

Ukito placed the kunai against the seal and began to cut around the edges of it and began to peal the seal away. Kairi began yelling and screaming as the chakra network began to rush to recover the chakra that was being sucked from the seal. Ukito placed a stick in Kairi's mouth, which she bit down on hard.

"I'm almost done Kairi." Ukito said as he finished cutting the seal away. He quickly bandaged up Kairi's arm and pressed down to stop the bleeding. "See, done."

Kairi leaned her head back and closed her eyes tight. She breathed heavy for a minute and then got to her feet slowly. She hobbled as her broken ankle nearly gave out from under her. Ukito grabbed her and supported her up.

"We've got to get to Shinjin." Kairi said breathing heavily. "If not she'll kill him."

'I'm worried it's the other way around.' Ukito thought as he looked up and saw that a large wave of black sand was rushing up into the air.

"What in the hell is that?" Kairi asked seeing it also.

"I don't know." Ukito admitted looking up as the sand rushed down causing a small earthquake that shook even them. "But I have a feeling Shinjin is there."

* * *

Felicia jumped high up into the air as the sand crushed the trees around the field. She looked over to see Ukito and Kairi standing on the out skirts of the destruction . She rushed towards them looking nearly as surprised as they were.

"How in the hell did you two get in here?" Felicia asked looking between the two. She noticed the two bandages on their arms and then back at their faces. "You cut the seals off? Are you crazy? That could have permanently ruined your chakra core, or worse it could have killed you!"

"We made the decision to come here and help our teammate." Kairi said holding herself up against Ukito.

"How do you manage to help him if you can't even stand up on your own feet?" Felicia asked coldly.

Ukito's eyes widened as the sand began to ripple and move. "Uh ladies do we really have time for this?"

"What are you talking about?" Kairi began. Felicia quickly chopped her in the back of the neck before she had a chance to see Shinjin rise up from the sand.

Felicia and Ukito looked on in awe as Shinjin's body seemed to be coming straight from the sand itself. Shinjin rose up along with three other Shinjins. All of them holding a black Katana that was being held by their sides.

"Felicia Sensei," Ukito picked up Kairi and then looked to Shinjin, "I think you should run."

Felicia made a quick hand sign and suddenly three solid clones appeared next her with a puff of smoke. "I can handle this. You need to worry about what's going to happened after I get done with him. You two broke the rules, you did not stay in your designated areas."

"Enough!" The four Shinjin's screamed. As the four began to walk towards Felicia three of them melted back into the sand. The sand itself began converge upon Shinjin and into the gourd on his side. "You have to get past me if you want to get to those two."

"You think you're good enough kid?" The four Felicias asked each cracking their knuckles. "Bring it on then."

Shinjin sheathed the black katana in his back and took a deep breath. "I'm not." Shinjin admitted looking to Ukito who smiled and nodded. "But we are."

With that a shadow came flying from under Shinjin and connected to each Felicia. Shinjin rushed forward and formed the black sand around each of his fist. He slammed his fist into two of the clones first then leapt up and brought his knee into the third clones head.

"Damn it." Felicia said as the bond of the Shadow Possession Jutsu grew stronger. 'These kids are good.' She smiled and released the clone with a puff of smoke just as Shinjin's foot connected with the side of her head.

"What the hell?" Ukito and Shinjin yelled at same time looking around. Shinjin looked to Kairi and frowned. "Ukito what happened?"

"Huh?" Ukito looked to Shinjin then down at Kairi. "Oh, yeah we cut the seal off and then decided to come look for you."

"You cut the seal off?" Shinjin asked. He looked around then lifted up the sleeve and held out his arm to Ukito. "Cut it off. Please Ukito, no way I can beat her, even with the black sand, she's just too fast."

"So what are you saying?" Ukito asked as he pulled out his kunai.

"You cut the seal, we pick up Kairi, and bolt the hell out of here!" Shinjin said matter of factly. "It's that or we have that sadistic big breasted freak will kill us!" Ukito grabbed Shinjin's arm and started to cut the seal from his arm. Shinjin clenched his jaw and felt his whole left arm go numb. "Fuck give a warning you shadow casting asswhipe!"

Ukito bandaged Shinjin's arm as fast as he could then they both took off, with Shinjin carrying Kairi's unconscious body. They ran as fast and as far as they could looking over their shoulders every now and then to make sure Felicia wasn't around. Shinjin held onto Kairi's legs as tight as he could as he ran by Ukito. He was carrying Kairi over his back, her unconscious body limp over his back. Kairi moaned softly and fell over further over Shinjin's shoulder even more.

"You little assholes are in a world of trouble!" Came Felicia's voice from behind them.

"She seems pleasantly happy doesn't she?" Ukito asked as Shinjin rested next to him. They both breathed heavily and looked around them. Shinjin placed Kairi down on the ground and rested his jacket under her head.

"How much longer until sunrise anyways?" Shinjin asked holding his right hand close to his body.

"Twenty minutes," Ukito calculated, "Give or take a few minutes."

"Holy shit." Shinjin said falling back against the tree by Kairi. "We're almost there.." Shinjin's eyes began to close and he began to turn pale. "We survive a little longer.. We.. got.. this..." Shinjin fell over and began to spit blood up all over the tree root.

"Shinjin!" Ukito rushed to his side and held his friend up as he began to vomit food and blood mixed. "What the hell is wrong with you man?"

"He's hurt from the inside." Felicia stood over the three teenagers on a tree branch holding a kunai in each hand. "His jutsus he used while fighting me, Shinjin isn't use to using so many back to back the way he did, they all take a serious toll on his physical body." She jumped from the tree branch and landed next to Shinjin's barely conscience body.

"Bi-i-i-it-t-ch..." Shinjin shuddered flipping off his sensei. "E-e-e-at m-m-m-e-e-e."

"I see even near death you're still a charmer." Felicia snarled twirling her kunai around her finger.

"Sensei, if Shinjin is as hurt as you say then we have to get him out of here." Ukito pleaded. "Please he can't possibly keep this up."

"D-d-on't under-underestimate me." Shinjin said as he stood up using the tree for leverage. "You said we only need twenty minutes to survive right?"

Ukito backed up next to Shinjin and Kairi's, still unconsciense, body. "Your point?"

Shinjin smiled and gripped ahold of both of his friends. "Earth Portal Jutsu!" As Shinjin said it he and his squad disappeared into the ground under his feet.

Felicia smiled and looked down at the puddle of blood that Shinjin disappeared into. "Cleaver. Keep me busy while you set up your jutsu to escape. He can't be far but we're in the most dense area of the forest. They could go anywhere and I'd never know it." Felicia looked around her and smiled even bigger. "Looks like they're pretty good. For kids."

* * *

How do you think they did? You think Felicia is truly impressed or what? Also still need some earth style jutsus for Shinjin to use in upcoming chapters, trust me, he'll need them. As always, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, keep your reviews respectful, any that are disrespectful I will delete then call them out at the beginning of the next chapter I post.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Missions and Training.

* * *

Ukito watched the sun rise through half opened eyes and smiled. He looked over at Shinjin and Kairi, both asleep and resting against the safe area that Shinjin had sat up in a by the mouth of a waterfall. He stepped outside of the cave and stretched.

"God that was a drag!" Ukito yawned. "Good thing it's all over now."

"Did we pass?" Kairi held onto the wall as she stepped out of the cave and looked out over the waterfall. "It looks so beautiful."

"I never knew there was a waterfall out here." Ukito said sitting down by the edge of the small pound that the waterfall fell into. "It's amazing. I think I may have found a new napping place."

Kairi laughed as she sat down by her squad mate then looked back over her shoulder at the cave where Shinjin rested. "She really did a number on him. He's covered in blood."

"He fought hard and pushed her to her limit though." Ukito said reassuring. "He'll be fine Kairi, he's stronger then everyone I know."

Ukito and Kairi both sat and admired the waterfall for what seemed like hours until Felicia came from the woods. She didn't look like she was hurt at all; in fact she looked as though she had been resting all night. She adjusted her mesh top, causing Ukito to bleed from his nose slightly as the material revealed intimate areas of her breast that stuck out. Felicia finally readjusted her top and Jounin jacket and stepped forward pulling her dark red sunglasses over her eyes.

"Well done you fucking idiots." She said clapping and sitting down next to the confused Genin. "Not the way I was hoping you'd pass, but hey I'm not going to complain about results."

"We passed?" Kairi asked, her face lighting up. "DAMN STRAIGHT! BELIEVE IT! BEST SQUAD EVER!"

"You barely passed." Felicia said causing Kairi to fall backwards with pale eyes. "But a pass is a pass."

"What about Shinjin?" Ukito asked. "Have you sent help for him?"

"No need." Came Shinjin's voice from the cave. Ukito ran to the mouth of the cave with Kairi, to see Shinjin stretching and standing up. "I'm fine Ukito, but thanks for the concern."

"How in the world are you able to stand?" Kairi yelled punching Shinjin hard in the arm. "You're covered in blood for god's sake!"

"I'm a fast healer." Shinjin laughed removing his dark grey mesh shirt, placing it by his blood covered battle jacket. He then removed his black ninja pants and stood in only his dark boxers before Ukito and Kairi.

Kairi's face turned a dark red as she took in her squad mate. Shinjin was covered in chiseled muscles and small scars. The only articles of clothing he wore were his boxers and gauntlet over his right hand and forearm.

"What are you doing?" Ukito said as Shinjin stepped past his squad and towards his sensei.

Shinjin gave Felicia a small salute and stopped at the edge of the pond. "Celebrating," Shinjin admitted, "We deserve it. Who wants to join me?" Shinjin asked then back flipped into the pond crashing into the water feet first.

"Hell yeah we do!" Kairi yelled pulling her skirt off revealing pink and blue panties then removed her 'kill me' orange jacket and her under black shirt to reveal a matching sports bra that covered her still developing breast. She hobbled towards the pond then canon balled into the water landing next to Shinjin.

Ukito laughed. "You're both crazy you know that?" He stepped up to the edge of the pond and looked down at his team mates. "You don't even know what's in that water. No way am I jumping in there."

"Don't be a sour puss there Ukito." Felicia said taking her jacket off. "This is good exercise actually." She undid her belt buckle and removed her battle skirt to reveal mesh leggings that went all the way to her black panties. Felicia then removed her mesh armor top to reveal a matching bra that just barely hid her more than generous bust. She dived into the water and began to swim on her back causing her breast to float over the water.

Kairi watched their sensei then began to match her swimming pattern as Ukito quickly undressed down to his boxers and leapt into the water. "Hey sensei?" Kairi asked as she caught up to Felicia. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Felicia winked at Kairi. "A kunouchi has more than just her ninja skills at her disposal Kairi, trust me on that."

Kairi smiled as she turned beat red again and watched Shinjin and Ukito race from one side of the pond to the other. 'I have a feeling we're going to be a great team.' She thought as Shinjin stopped and stared over at her, he smiled and dove under the water and began to swim towards the bottom of the pond. Kairi took a deep breath and followed after him and they both stopped when they reached the bottom and swam around one another.

Shinjin swam close and took Kairi's hand in his own and smiled. Kairi smiled back and squeezed Shinjin's hand in her own. Shinjin let go of her hand, placed his feet sternly on the bottom of the pond and kicked off hard, sending him flying up towards the surface. Ukito began to swim up after him and Kairi pushed off also.

The three members of Squad Four leapt from the surface of the pond and all yelled and shoved their fist into the air as their Jounin rested against the fall wall and smiled.

* * *

Shinjin fell hard to the ground and looked up at his squad mates running up the trees only to fall themselves. Felicia stood atop of a very tall tree and sighed. She was wearing her dark red sunglasses and rubbing her temples with two fingers.

"For the love of all ninjas!" She shouted. "All you have to do is reach the top of the damn trees!"

"Easy for you to say you've been doing it for years!" Kairi yelled rubbing her back side. She stood up and grasped her Kunai again, she ran towards the tree and pulled her chakra into her feet and began to run up the tree only to reach the same spot she had during her previous run and fell back to the ground.

Ukito took a deep breath and looked up at the tree then at the ground. He took an extra step back and realigned himself with the tree. Ukito placed his kunai away and looked up at Felicia before taking off as fast as he could towards the tree. He placed his feet upon the tree and filled them with chakra and began to run up the side of the tree. He got nearly to the third highest branch before his chakra gave out and he had to use his kunai to slow his fall back down to earth. "Damn it!"

"Very good Ukito." Felicia said holding up her thumb. "At this rate, you'll reach the top of the tree in no time."

"What about the rest of us?" Kairi yelled as Shinjin sat on the ground staring at the tree before him.

"Well I don't think there has ever been a mother child squad before." Felicia said scratching the top of her head.

"EXCUSE ME?" Kairi yelled. "Stupid big breasted pervert." Kairi cursed as she took a deep breath. She backed up some and took off again at the tree. She ran up to the lowest branch and put her mark before jumping off the tree and back flipping to her feet again. "HA! Eat your words old lady!"

Felicia smiled and continued to watch her squad. Ukito was showing amazing skill in controlling his chakra control, no surprise seeing who his parents were. Kairi was showing less control, but amazing amounts, also no surprise seeing her family. The only one who seemed to lack was Shinjin. He had only made two attempts and after each one just stared at the tree. Felicia looked down to see that his marks were much further apart than Kairi's and Ukito's marks however.

'What you doing Shinjin?' Felicia asked herself. 'You got something cooking in that head of yours, but what?'

Shinjin stood up and stretched, his left hand dangled over the black gourd at his side. He looked down and thought about opening the gourd and using the sand to give his chakra an extra boost but quickly pushed the thought from his mind. He was going to get up that tree with his own ability, with no help. He took off towards the tree fast, causing a small dust cloud to kick up in his wake. He approached the tree and focused his chakra in to his feet and ran up almost even with his sensei but his chakra gave way as he made his mark.

"Wow." Kairi said watching Shinjin skid back down the tree.

"Show off." Ukito laughed.

Shinjin smiled and looked back up at the tree then sat back down staring up at the tree again.

"Mind helping the rest of us?" Kairi mocked sticking her tongue out at Shinjin.

"Wait to use your chakra until you're already running up the tree." Shinjin said looking towards Kairi, "And rest some between each run, it will eat up your chakra like no other just rushing the way you are."

"I've got chakra to last for days!" Kairi said defensively. "Believe it!"

"Believe what exactly?" Ukito asked from the top of his tree. Shinjin and Kairi both fell over after looking up at the tree.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET UP THERE?!" Kairi yelled.

"Actually Shinjin's advice." Ukito said as he laid down on the limb and yawned loudly. "I'm going to take a nap now."

"You earned a rest for sure," Felicia teased Ukito causing his face to turn beat red and his nose to bleed slightly, "But not right now." She appeared on the edge of the limb he was resting and on and began to violently shake it causing Ukito to fall to the ground. "You can rest after the whole squad makes it to the top of the tree."

"We've been at for two days." Shinjin said defensively. "Ukito made it up so he should be able to rest!"

"Who's the sensei here?" Felicia asked causing Shinjin to look away. "What I thought. Now get back to work. All the three of you!"

* * *

Squad Four laid exhausted next to each other covered in sweat and dirt. Felicia stood over them yawning as she cracked her knuckles. They had spent the last two days doing nothing but small D rank missions back to back. This was their first time to actually rest as the busty brunette looked over their newest mission.

"Well looks like we're be leaving the village for this one." Felicia said as she scanned the scroll.

"Seriously?" Kairi's eyes widened and she shoved her fist into the air. "Alright it has to be a C or B rank mission!"

"It seems a group of wild dogs have been bothering some of the farmers on the out skirts of the village."

All members of the squad fell over and let out a loud moan.

* * *

"OUCH!" Shinjin said as he pulled a tooth from his arm. He tossed the tooth into his waist basket and laid out on his bed. His muscles were aching and burning from the non-stop back to back missions that he had been on with Squad Four.

He reached over to his discarded mail and found a letter written in deep red ink. Shinjin bolted up and tore the envelope open.

* * *

"Dear Son,

Yes it's me. You're uncle has told me how well you have been

doing there in the Hidden Leaf Village. I am so proud of you Shinjin.

I won't be up to make the trip for at least a few months, but know that

I'll think of you every day.

While I'm here though I'm going to help the Hidden Sand's ANBU

Black Ops to find the person, or persons, responsible for the decimation

of our clan! I assure you son we will have vengeance for has befallen our

family.

I hope to see you soon Shinjin. I can only imagine who you look

after all these years.

Love dearly,

Temari, Your mother."

* * *

Shinjin's eyes watered slightly as his face began to hurt from the smile on his face. His mother had awoke from the genjutsu. He fell back onto his bed and reread the letter over and over again.

"Uncle Gaara has been keeping his eye on me I see." Shinjin smiled and looked out his window over the large village. He ran his finger over the tattoo emblazed upon his skull and looked to the window to see that his hair had begun to grow back over the tattoo.

He walked to his bathroom and shaved the sides of his head and looked at his reflection. The red hair of his mohawk made his tattoo pop out even more from his skull and his dark eyes seem darker. Shinjin looked down at the scared flesh of his right hand then back at the mirror.

'You're the last one.' Shinjin told himself in his head. 'You are the only Yamamoto left. Make your life stand for something.'

* * *

Felicia looked through the window as Shinjin stared down at his right hand. She opened it and stepped inside the apartment causing Shinjin to look out in his bedroom.

"Sensei?" He asked stepping from the bathroom covering his hand with a small black glove.

"No need to hide that." Felicia stated looking over the apartment. "I've decided for now that during early mornings I'll be training Kairi one on one, Ukito in the afternoons after our afternoon missions, then you at night."

"There a reason for the one on one training?" Shinjin asked as he gathered up his gear for training.

"You all suck."

Shinjin froze at that statement and water dropped. He turned and looked at his sensei who was admiring the black sand that he kept in his bed room. He focused on the sand and caused it to reach up and lower the lid of the chest he kept it in.

"Showing off for beautiful woman are we?" Felicia mocked looking over her shoulder seductively. "Ninjutsus will get all the girls," Felicia closed her eyes and stretched her back, "Excited."

"Pervert."

"You're the one showing off." Felicia mocked.

"That is my person belonging," Shinjin said defending himself as he strapped his gauntlet to his right hand and forearm, "I like my privacy."

"I see that." Felicia said motioning to the multi locked door. "Eight different locks for one door."

"Safety first."

"Over kill, ever hear of it?"

"Are we going to train or what?" Shinjin strapped his black katana to his back and stared over to his sensei who smiled and stepped out from the window.

"Follow me Shinjin." Felicia said, her red eyes burning with intensity.

* * *

Shinjin followed Felicia into south grounds where the Squad had been put through their survival exercise. She led him to the small pound and waterfall that Squad Four had rested the day after the exercise and often came to rest after a hard day of missions and training.

"You want to know why you healed so quickly here?" Felicia asked as she walked over the pond gracefully.

Shinjin followed behind her. He was still getting use to the chakra control it took to walk over water but he walked sure footed just the same. "Never put a lot of thought into it actually. I just thought the side effects of the jutsus had worn off."

Felicia laughed loudly, her voice echoed over the water and waterfall. "This place is very famous around these parts actually. This is the same waterfall that the Lord Hokage and Sasuke Uchiha had battled back when they were children." Shinjin looked over at the tall trees that surrounded the peaceful area and then back at his sensei. "The fight was so intense that some of the chakra that the two radiated became a permanent part of the pond and waterfall. They have a small healing like effect on chakra related injuries."

"That explains why I was able to heal so easily then." Shinjin laughed as he leaned down and pooled some of the water into his hand. "It must have been one intense battle."

"It was." Felicia smiled as she looked up the waterfall. "Lord Hokage trained me here when I was little. Both of my parents died after Orichimaru escaped from Sasuke Uchiha."

"The second assault on the village by the Sound Village?" Shinjin asked.

"They were both Chunin and lead a small battalion against some of Orichimaru's failed experiments. The battle would have been worse if Orichimaru wasn't on our side to help fight off his experiments." Felicia turned and stared at Shinjin. "Lord Hokage took me in; similar to how he did you, and trained me personally. Taught me almost all of the skills he knew. He even taught me something I was told to keep secret unless needed otherwise."

"The Black Rasengan." Shinjin stared at his sensei and uncorked his gourd at his side.

"It's called 'Shadow Rasengan'." Felicia corrected, "Lord Hokage came up with it in case of another attack. Its nearly twice as powerful as the regular Rasengan."

"Why did he create it if he already had the Rasengan Shuriken technique?" Shinjin asked confused.

"The Shadow Rasengan cannot be manipulated the way that the Rasengan can." Felicia admitted. "Plus it can only be used alongside the regular Rasengan."

"So unless you know the Rasengan you can't learn the Shadow Rasengan?" Shinjin asked again.

"I didn't say that." Felicia smiled. "I said it has to be used alongside the Rasengan. One person can use the Rasengan and another can use the Shadow Rasengan."

"Why learn the Shadow Rasengan without knowing the Rasengan?" Shinjin had a hard time following what his sensei was telling him. "If you teach me the Shadow Rasengan then I wouldn't be able to use unless I'm in a battle with you, Hinto, or the Hokage."

"You think we're the only ones who know it?" Felicia laughed. "You forget you have the Hokage's daughter in your squad."

"Kairi jokes about knowing it but has never actually used it." Shinjin said laughing. "She's not disciplined enough to know it. Is she?"

"Kairi has been using the Rasengan since she was eight years old." Felicia said.

"WHAT?!" Shinjin yelled and fell down into the water.

* * *

Shinjin laid his jacket over a tree branch and shook himself dry as best he could as Felicia continued to laugh. She was hunched over a tree branch and was grabbing her gut laughing at the top of her lungs.

"You're such a dumb ass!" She shouted.

"Shut up." Shinjin said as he wringed out his shirt. "It's your fault; you told me that and expected me to keep from falling in?"

"A ninja should always be prepared for the unprepareable." Felicia stated standing up whipping a tear from her eye.

"That makes no sense."

"It doesn't have to; I'm your sensei so just go with what I say." Felicia smiled and started popping her knuckles. "Are you ready to train now?"

"Are you crazy?" Shinjin asked. "Half of my gear is down at the bottom of the damn pond, and my black sand is matted together from the water."

"So yes then?" Felicia rushed forward and formed the Rasengan in her right hand. She skidded to a stop by Shinjin, who formed a wall using what little black sand he could, and fired the Rasengan into the wall causing it to fall apart.

Shinjin backed away slightly and formed a hand sign. "Wind Style; Great Breakthrough Jutsu!" A large wind pushed up and caused Felicia to get pushed back slightly. "Earth Style; Head Hunter Jutsu!" Another Shinjin popped from the ground and attempted to grab Felicia's feet.

"Ice Barrage Jutsu!" Felicia yelled as ice shot from her hands and froze the sand clone solid.

"Ice style?" Shinjin stepped back and felt his right arm tingle. 'If she knows ice style then she most likely knows some water style to go along with it. I'll have to keep my sand away from that.'

Felicia rushed forward and started slashing and striking with her kunai as Shinjin ducked and dodged each of her strikes. He ducked under her and slid behind his sensei. He placed his palms on the ground and focused his chakra.

"Earth Style; Boulder Shackle Jutsu." Stones erupted from the ground and incased Felicia's arms and legs in stone. Shinjin back flipped until he was staring at his sensei. He did a quick motion of hand signs and the black sand began to swirl around his hands. He held out his left hand and right hand in the typical style, his left hand's ring and middle finger extended and his right hand's index and right finger extended, with his right placed before his left hand. "Yamamoto Secret Technique One; Black Sand Dragon Jutsu!" Shinjin placed his left hand down and fired the black sand from his right palm.

Felicia quickly broke the bonds of the Boulder Shackle Jutsu and formed the Rasengan, then quickly formed the Shadow Rasengan. "I've seen this trick kid! Double Break! Rasengan Shadow Strike!" Felicia leapt forward and rammed both Rasengan and Shadow Rasengan into the face of the black sand dragon. As the dragon imploded Shinjin leapt from the mouth of the dragon, his arms and legs coated in the black sand.

"Yamamoto Secret Technique Two; Black Sand Strike." Shinjin rammed his sand covered fist into his sensei's stomach then swept her feet from under her and flipped, causing his legs to slam up into her back sending her flying into the air. He leapt high up and over Felicia and brought his knees up to his chest. "DRAGON STOMP!" Shinjin yelled as he brought his feet down into Felicia's stomach and crashed her to the ground. Shinjin back flipped and watched as the shadow clone he had been battling disappeared. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"You think I would actually let you get me with that strike?" Felicia asked as she stepped from the cave that was at the mouth of the pond. "You're good Shinjin, and you know it. You're confident, but not over confident. But you let emotions drive you; you need to calm down when in battle. If you want to learn the Shadow Rasengan you will have to stop with the brash fighting style. You focus too much on the black sand, you have other jutsus, the Great Break Through, Head Hunter, hell even the Boulder Shackle are incredible jutsus." Felicia approached Shinjin who stood there listening intently. "You want me to teach you how to control those I will, if you control those, then controlling the Black Sand without suffering from the after effects will be no problem for you."

"You can teach me how to control all this?" Shinjin asked.

"If you'll trust me."

"You'll teach me the Shadow Rasengan?"

"If you learn to control your emotions." Felicia answered. "You have incredible skills Shinjin. Your family is famous around the Wind Country and here in the Fire Country. Mind you they're famous for reputation only, not name."

"If it was by name, I'd have been killed years ago." Shinjin joked holding out his hand to Felicia. "I trust you Felicia Sensei."

"Good." Felicia grasped Shinjin's hand and shook it. "We start your real training tomorrow night, get home and rest."

* * *

HOLY CRAP! Yes that just happened! Alright folks you know how it goes. Tell me what you think, keep it respectful. Also, still looking for earth style jutsus for Shinjin, even if you have some you've come up with let me know about them, will only use them if you agree to let me, post in review or pm them to me. Little spoiler coming up, a big mission is on the way, followed up a bigger mission!


End file.
